Unprotected
by The Jolly Boggart
Summary: Harry is abducted from Privet Drive, a curiously impressive feat in itself, but when neither the Order nor Voldemort know where he is, both sides become desperate to find him first. Set in the time between OOTP and HBP.
1. Tea for One

Harry leaned heavily against the cold stone wall, his eyes stinging and his arm aching from the falling debris of the cave in. He was trapped, but even in the complete blackness he had to keep quiet and he placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his coughs against the chocking dust.

There was someone else in the blocked off tunnel with him, besides the woman who was now clinging painfully to his legs, and as the rumbling ceased Harry could make out the laboured breathing and the slow methodical approach of the man who'd chased them down here.

With no wand and no means of escape, Harry reached for the nearest and most jagged rock he could find and he held his breath as he waited.

...

A few days earlier...

The unmistakable shuffle of carpet slippers and the jingle of a laden tea tray heralded the arrival of as Mrs Figg as she made her way into the living room of her small house where Harry Potter stood impatiently by the window, plucking the evidence of his failed attempt to avoid her out of his unruly hair. He'd already made a mental note to check for walls first before diving into another hedgerow, and as he examined a small tear in his jeans he prayed that he wouldn't have to endure his batty neighbours' eccentricities for long.

Mrs Figg seemed unaware of her guests' lack of enthusiasm as she concentrated on the tea tray, muttering unconsciously about her unusually absent cats, but Harry did not want to remind her that it had been nearly seven years since she had last shown him her cat photo album, and he was in no mood to have to pretend like he cared.

"Well?" She said, suddenly. "You going to stand there all day, boy?"

Harry started, then he made a move to help her with the tray as Mrs Figg placed it on an old coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I meant for you to sit down, boy!" Mrs Figg scorned, "Lord knows you've been through a lot recently and the least I can do is make you a nice cup of tea."

She proceeded in pouring a measure of steaming tea into a small china cup.

Despite Harry's current mood he didn't have the heart to refuse the offer and she lifted the tea towards him. He surveyed the contents with apprehension having never really developed a taste for what she called tea

"Aren't you having a cup, Mrs Figg?" said Harry, noticing that she had not filled a cup for herself.

Mrs Figg screwed her face into a crooked grin and raised her hand, as though swotting at an invisible fly.

"I'll be back in a minute, have to check the, uh…" But then she looked puzzled, and she stared at the tea tray as though she'd never seen it there before. Then, as though remembering what she had to do, she began to pour a second cup for herself

"You've not tasted my tea since you started at Hogwarts, have you?" Mrs Figg asked as she shook her head, "This is my best tea, boy! Your aunt and uncle wouldn't have kept sending you here if you enjoyed my tea would they?" She rolled her eyes as though she's just explained a very simple point to a very simple child. Then she shuffled back towards the sofa and sat down, yanking a handful of Harry's jumper so that he was forced to sit next to her. He shook a drop of scalding tea from his hand and grimaced as another drop landed on his leg

"Dumbledore made it very clear that I was to look out for you, Harry, and to do that I had to make sure that your aunt and uncle didn't send you anywhere else but here and if that meant you had to endure terrible tea then…" She shrugged, and looked at him meaningfully as though this proved beyond a doubt the wisdom in her decision.

Harry looked back down at his cup. Then, cradling it in both hands, he put it to his lips and took a small sip. It certainly tasted different then it had before, but he couldn't decide whether it was for better or for worse. He forced himself to take another sip, and fought the sudden urge to spit it back out as his taste buds came to a sudden and definitive conclusion.

Harry smiled briefly in thanks for the drink, hoping this would trigger some sort of conversation and explain why she had really invited him here, but Mrs Figg did nothing but stare at him

"So, erm.. what's Mundungus up to now anyway?" Harry asked in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence

"Hmph" Huffed Mrs Figg, "The usual 'business' probably. Never around when you need him. I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't send someone more reliable."

That appeared to be all the conversation she cared for, and Mrs Figg placed her own cup next to the teapot on the table and lifted herself awkwardly out of the sofa.

"Well," She said, ignoring the alarmed look on Harry's face as she headed for the door, "Can't sit around here chatting all day when Mr Tibbles will be wanting his supper! Dear me, and it's already getting late…where is that cat? Mr Tibbles? Supper time!"

Feeling slightly put out, but for the most part relieved, Harry watched Mrs Figg exit though the living room door, her carpet slippers slapping the floor on their way to the kitchen as she yelled after her cats. Harry couldn't shake the creeping doubts that something was off with Mrs Figg, she was acting strangely even by her own usual standards.

Unconsciously, Harry took another gulp of tea and he coughed at the bitter taste, his eyes watering as he forced himself to swallow the hot liquid. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand he looked around for somewhere he could dispose of the remaining contents. Grateful he was still alone in the room, he quickly poured the last of his tea into a plant pot containing a very parched looking aspidistra near the sofa.

Harry then made to put his empty cup on the coffee table, but stopped as he looked at the tea tray and noticed that Mrs Figg hadn't drank any of the tea she'd poured for herself. He also realised that her home was uncharacteristically free of cats, especially for the usually riotous feeding time. Perhaps the last five years had made him paranoid, but the feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away.

"Finished that tea already, boy?" Mrs Figgs called suddenly from the doorway

Harry jumped, a moment earlier she had been reciting her cat itinerary and hadn't sounded like she was anywhere near the living room.

"What? Oh.. yeah…" Harry said, shifting his weight uncomfortably "It was er.. lovely, thanks…"

Mrs Figg considered him carefully,

"Well that was probably the first cup of real tea you've had in ages so you just help yourself to another."

Harry's heart sank as she hobbled towards the tea tray and proceeded in refilling his cup. He cast a guilty glance towards the old aspidistra plant and wondered if it could withstand another cup load.

"There you are now…" Said Mrs Figg quickly before hurrying towards the kitchen again.

Harry's paranoia increased. He decided to go and see exactly what she was doing, but as he stood up his eyes began to lose focus and a sudden wave of nausea swept over him. For a moment he lost his balance and the teacup slipped from his hands and smashed on the floor. He heard a bang from the kitchen, soon followed by the hurried shuffle of Mrs Figg as she re-entered the living room holding a dented can of cat food.

"Honestly Harry!" Mrs Figg exclaimed, bustling over to the broken china cup in the floor, "They're my best cups! What happened? You alright?"

"I, er, don't feel very well Mrs Figg ...and I need to get back before it gets dark."

She looked up at him and eyed him carefully as she busied herself with the mess left by the broken tea-cup on the floor

"No, I don't think that's a good idea" Said Mrs Figg as she stood up again, "Sit yourself down. Have you got a headache? Dumbledore told me you get those from time to time. I've got some cures right here, don't you move. I'll be right back…."

Before Harry could say anything in protest, she disappeared into the kitchen again.

Harry lowered himself into an armchair in the opposite corner of the room, feeling the dizziness fade away slowly.

He could almost hear Mad-eye's lecture in his ears already, he should have realised as soon as he noticed she was not drinking any tea herself.

He decided that he would just leave anyway, but as he stood up Mrs Figg re-appeared through the door, this time holding a glass of water in one hand and two white tablets in the other.

"Here you go" she said, holding them out towards Harry "I find these muggle sweets can be good for headaches sometimes, no harm in trying. Just swallow these down and you'll be fine I'm sure"

Harry stood very still, or as still as he could while he willed his jelly legs to support him. With his right hand, he reached for his wand behind his back.

"I need to get my own stuff from home" He said stubbornly

"Well now how do you know these won't do the trick if you've never even tried?"

Then, as though she had only just noticed the look on his face she added "Fine, if they don't work, then I'll take you straight back and you can get your 'special tablets' all right? Anyone would think I was trying to poison you, boy!"

Harry's head was swimming, he was finding it hard to focus.

Leaving his wand in his back pocket, he took the pills in his right hand and the glass in the other. With no intention to swallow the tablets, he only pretended to put them in his mouth. Aware that he was being closely watched, he took a gulp of water.

Immediately he realised his mistake and he closed his eyes as the nausea returned stronger, and more insistent than before. His knees finally buckled and he fell against the arm of the chair dropping both the glass and the harmless tablets to the floor. Above him, growing fainter all the time he heard a deep, unintelligible voice that could not have belonged to Mrs Figg, but then he couldn't see anymore, and with a sudden gush of silence he fell into blackness.


	2. The Collectors

'_HARRY POTTER MISSING'_

_MINISTER FOR MAGIC FEARS THE WORST_

_Latest reports claim that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is missing and has not been seen for over two days. All attempts to contact him have been unsuccessful. He disappeared close to his muggle relatives' home whilst visiting a local squib, who will not be named. Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who until recently refused to believe reports that You-Know-Who had indeed returned, made a statement yesterday evening urging all of the wizarding world to be on the lookout. He also warned that we may have to prepare for the worst. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand remains optimistic but declined to comment…_

"This is interesting news Wormtail," Harry heard himself say in a high, cold voice, as he placed the daily prophet aside.

"Th-thank you master." Wormtail squeaked, stooping into a clumsy bow.

"And you say _he_ doesn't know where he is either?"

"No master," Wormtail replied, his silver hand glinting in the candlelight of the stately room as he rubbed his hands together nervously, "No one knows where he is, he's just… gone."

Harry got up from his chair and turned towards an aged mirror that hung above an old ornate fireplace. He watched the reflection carefully, but made sure he was not in it.

"This squib" Harry asked "Do you know where she is?"

"Not I, master" Said Wormtail, sounding more nervous "But I'm sure we'll be able to find her without much trouble, My Lord" He added quickly.

Harry stared at the mirror in silence, enjoying the effect on the coward behind him,

"This will be your task then, find out what she knows and report to me."

"M-my Lord, Thank you!"

"Take Bellatrix with you, she can redeem herself a little. And Wormtail, do not raise any attention to your search, it may prove useful while they suspect that I have the boy …"

"Yes, yes… Thank you My Lord."

Wormtail stumbled backwards and exited the room, still bowing continuously.

Harry turned again to look at the mirror and saw a face appear in its reflection, but it was not his own. It was cruel and thin, with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils. It smiled and laughed, high pitched and cold, and Harry felt his head explode with pain.

Closing his eyes he tried desperately to get away.

In his panic he fell back onto a hard cold floor as the laughter faded to be replaced by the sounds of his own frantic attemps to escape. His movements where oddly restricted as he struggled against a white cotton blanket that was wrapped around him. He wrenched his arm upwards and felt the fabric tear. In his desperation to be free he seized the ripped fabric and forced his way out, realising that the material had belonged to some plain bed sheets.

For a while all he heard was his own breathing. As the pounding in his scar slowly ebbed away, he untangled himself from the rest of the sheets and pulled himself to his feet. Looking around, he saw little in the fuzzy outlines to suggest he was anywhere he'd been before. At least he could tell enough to be sure that this was not the same room as he'd seen in his dream. The lighting felt much too artificial to be candlelight.

He noticed a round table beside the bed and he reached towards a black smudge in the centre that he was relieved to discover was his own glasses, and after he had slid them on he allowed himself to have a better look around.

Now he knew for sure, he definitely had not seen this room before. It was sparsely decorated, with no paintings or windows on any of its four plain walls which shimmered as though coated with glass. The floor too was impossibly smooth, and beneath the glass were checked tiles of varying colours in no particular pattern or design that Harry could fathom. As he looked ahead, he noticed a grey line on the floor where the glass seemed to stop, and beyond that, fading around a corner was a tunnel which appeared to be the only way in or out of the room.

"Hello?"

Harry was greeted in return by silence and he rubbed his scar absently, feeling the pain disapate gradually.

He would have been sure that Voldemort was behind his abduction, had it not been for his recent insight into Voldemorts' mind. Then he wondered fleetingly if Dumbledore had already found him and he surveyed the room again, eventually coming to the conslusion that Dumbledore would have brought him to a place like this. If Dumbledore had found him then he was more likely to have woken up in Hogwarts or Privet Drive. He eyed the pane of glass between him and the tunnel, wary of what it might signify, and he walked over to it for a closer look. As he moved he noticed that the space behind the line rippled slightly, almost as though he was looking beyond the surface of a still pond.

As he got closer Harry thought he could feel the air thickening. He raised his hand and stretched it forward. Harry's hand began to feel cold and numb and the view beyond became increasingly distorted the harder he pressed. When he was unable to push any further, he pulled back and watched as the surface rippled and became still.

Frustrated, he punched the barrier expecting to hit a solid surface but was surprised to find that the momentum carried his hand much further than before. He took a hasty step forwards to keep his balance but as the energy of his punch ran out, the wall pushed back and his fist was thrust backwards, causing Harry to stagger a couple of steps.

Summoning all of his strength he launched himself forward with a yell, ramming the invisible wall with his shoulder. He had the odd impression that he was throwing himself against a giant elastic band and his legs worked furiously against the floor as his face screwed up with the effort. For one mad moment he thought he was about to get through, but as his own momentum waned he felt a strong, violent surge of energy run through him. Harrys' strength evaporated as a magical force lifted him from his feet and he flew backwards until he hit a solid wall and landed awkwardly on the bed.

The room spun around him and Harry felt a lump rise on the back of his head were it had hit the wall. His body felt weak and he shook uncontrollably.

It was a while before his strength returned and by the time he'd gathered enough energy to stand, the barrier was shimmering innocently again.

Coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't try that again, Harry decided to look around for his wand instead. There wasn't much in the room to search, and Harry quickly discovered that his wand was nowhere to be found. He did, however find a note lying on the bedside table next to the spot where he had found his glasses.

The note read:

_Harry,_

_ I've written you this note in case you wake up while I'm out. You've been asleep so long and we had to get supplies._

_No one can hurt you while you're here so don't worry! I'll be back soon._

_ Signed: Bella Baronte xxx_

_(Your biggest fan!)_

_P.S: You__ won't be able to go past the grey line on the floor so don't try, you'll only hurt yourself! See you soon!_

Before he'd had a chance to register what he'd just read there was a sudden crash which punctured the silence, followed by faint voices from the tunnel beyond the invisible barrier. Harry instinctively checked his back pocket for his wand then did a quick search around the room for anything else that might help him, but before he could find anything suitable two figures had emerged from the tunnel.

The first was a woman in her early forties with wispy brown hair and a round, kind face. She wore a long mint green velvet dress fit for a medieval banquet. The second voice belonged to a short, older man who walked beside her wearing a navy blue robe of typical wizard fashion. His coarse grey beard was flecked with white which matched what was left of his thinning hair. The old man looked upon the woman with obvious delight and affection as they emerged into the light of the room.

The woman looked at Harry and then screamed in excitement

"Oh, daddy, he's awake!"

Clearly delighted and seemingly oblivious to the sour look on Harry's face she dashed through the invisible barrier as though it wasn't there and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Harry pushed away from her as the old man arrived just as easily through the barrier and stood behind the smiling woman, surveying Harry with a calculating expression. Harry noticed how the old man held his wand at his side, just enough to make the point that it was ready to be used if needed.

"Oh Harry!" the woman gushed, "you must be hungry! Give me a moment and I'll make us a nice cup of tea and some scones!"

She turned and began conjuring a table and chairs out of thin air, singing happily to herself.

Harry looked at them both in disbelief

"Wha..." Harry spluttered.

The old man interrupted with a raised hand and smiled.

"Harry, relax, we'll explain over tea"

"I'm not drinking anymore tea!" said Harry, firmly "What's going on? Who are you? And why am I here?"

"You can sit next to me Harry" said the woman, as though Harry hadn't spoken.

Noticing Harry's reluctance, the old man sighed, 'You're perfectly safe here, Harry. My name is Athos and this is my daughter, Bella, and this" he gestured around him "is where you'll be staying from now on. You won't have to worry about anything anymore."


	3. Looking for Dung

"I think we need to acquire a more reliable source George." said Fred sarcastically to his brother.

They were both sitting inside their newly bought and as yet undecorated shop in Diagon Alley on a couple of bean bags they had haggled from a strange looking warlock in Knockturn Alley. They had hoped to make the bean bags into joke items, the plan was for the unlucky victim to suffer various discomforts as they sat, like having their bottom nipped repeatedly while the beans in the bag made rude noises or let off a variety of bad smells. So far however they had been unsuccessful in making them do anything more than bounce feebly and the twins had all but given the idea up as a bad cause.

George looked back at his brother, whose bag had just jumped feebly,

"I think you might be right, Fred. I'd say an hour was late even for Dung. Fancy a walk?"

As the twins stood up, the beanbag Fred had been sitting on gave another lurch, but without Fred's weight it made a loud burping noise and ripped apart along the seam. The beans spilled out over the floor and began to separate into different groups, forming shapes that looked like they were trying to spell rude words. The group nearest the corner said 'ASRE' and another was attempting to mix two words unsuccessfully and was spelling 'SHIUCK'. The third group, which was trying to get through a door at the back of the shop had made up a new word altogether and said 'BOLPOOKS'.

"Looks like they may be good for something after all" said Fred, "Accio Cloaks!" Two black travelling cloaks flew from their hanging place across the room. He handed one to George who nodded as they turned and left the shop through the front door leading onto Diagon Alley.

"Let's see if they can learn to spell before we get back" said George as he magically locked the door behind him with his wand.

Diagon Alley was a sorry sight, not even a shadow of it's former, bustling self as the darkening sky cast eerie shadows and bathed the street in an unfriendly glow. The few shops open for business were closing up for the night, their owners looking around nervously as they locked up.

The atmosphere did not seem to bother Fred and George however, and they ignored the looks as they headed towards Knockturn Alley, wrapping their cloaks around them and pulling the hoods up over their heads. They headed straight for their usual haunt, a small pub where dodgy dealers could lurk out of sight and Mundungus Fletcher could often be found. Even this dark corner had been affected by the recent change in events and they saw only one crazy old witch with a tray full of wares dozing noisily against a wall.

"This place is really going down hill" said Fred, as the witch gave a loud snort, fluttering her eyes slightly and then falling back into a renewed stream of steady snores.

They continued to walk around the corner heading towards the pub which sat at the end of the street. It was their favourite place for acquiring particularly rare items labelled 'dangerous' or 'seriously, if you don't want to lose a limb, keep away!' Fred and George always thought that these items were often just under appreciated and vastly misunderstood.

Raucous laughter and angry yells drifted towards them along with the unforgettable odour of sweat and stale fire-whiskey, but as they drew closer, they saw something that made them both stop in their tracks. Quickly and as quietly as they could they darted into one of the side alleys and hid behind a rickety old building in one of the many shady spots this area was famous for. Out of sight of the tavern door they watched the unmistakable outline of Bellatrix LeStrange as she pushed the very man they were looking for out in front of her. Mundungus was being steered unceremoniously into a dark corner in a sheltered part of the street.

"Blimey…" breathed Fred as he accepted an extendable ear from his brother "What's Dung gone and gotten himself into this time…"

The twins each placed the ends of their long flesh coloured strings to their ears and watched as they made their way unnoticed towards the tavern. Suddenly, the sounds of the conversation began to tune in.

"Stop lying to me you filthy little man" Bellatrix hissed, "tell us what Dumbledore knows or I swear I'll make you regret the day that hag of a mother dropped you screaming into this world!"

Mundungus had both his hands raised and looked fearfully up at her, his basset hound eyes darting from her face to the wand she held painfully against his ribs.

"N…n…now…please, Bell..a…I..I…told yuh already. 'E doesn't know where 'Arry is I swear! Argh! Easy!"

Mundungus yelled as she jabbed the wand further into his side

"I'm not asking if he knows where Potter is you idiot!" she spat "What I need to know is what that muggle-loving fool found out. Tell me now, and I may just let you return to your business with your ribs intact."

Mundungus gulped ''Onest, I'd tell yuh, but I can't…"

"Do not test me, filth!" She breathed dangerously, her face so close to his ear that it was barely audible through the extendable ears.

On the floor by Bellatrix' foot, a rat peered out from behind a broken bottle. It lifted its front paw which glinted in the dim light of the alleyway. Bellatrix glanced at it for a fraction of a second and stiffened her wand arm.

"A…awlright, awlright. No need tuh get your wand in knots! Lemme go." He pushed against her and attempted to straighten his scruffy clothes without success.

Belatrix straightened to her full height without relaxing her grip on the wand in his side and smirked with satisfaction.

Fred and George looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. If Bellatrix didn't kill Mundungus after this then they certainly would. Betraying Dumbledore was out of order.

"Troof is, even Dumbledore don't know wha'appened. E' finks it might 'ave been one of 'em Collectors. So that's wha' I'm doin 'ere, gettin' info on 'em. 'Least, that's what I was doin till you showed up!"

Bellatrix stood completely still. Her wild eyes bored into his. A single bead of sweat ran down Mundungus' face and into his eye, but in his fear he seemed unable to blink it away.

Finally Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and removed her wand from his side, pointing it instead towards his face.

"Go back to your spying then" she said in a menacing growl "but if I find out you are lying you'd better pray I don't find you, because it will be the last conversation you ever have."

With that she turned on her heel and walked into the darkness of the alleyway without looking back, the rat scurrying behind her. Mundungus leaned against the wall and stared after her, then he let out a long steadying breath as he turned towards the entrance of the tavern.

Fred and George had collected up the extendable ears and were already striding towards him, intent on stopping Mundungus before he became lost inside the pub.

"Oi, Dung!" yelled George, "We want a word with you."

Mundungus jumped comically and held a hand against the wall to steady himself

"Blimey lads, don't go sneakin' up on-a-body like that. Coulda givin me 'eart failure!"

The twins caught up with him and grabbed him by each arm, checking down the alleyway for any sign of Bellatrix or the rat. Satisfied that no one was watching, they began to drag him towards Diagon Alley.

"Ouch! Whatcha doin?" Mundungus protested

"You're late!" said Fred,

"Yeah, and we'd like a word" George repeated.

They passed the sleeping witch who awoke suddenly with a shriek as the twins marched past "Oi, watch where you're goin!"

Fred and George both ignored her and gave an extra heave when Mundungus tried to turn around for a look. They did not stop until they had reached the door of their shop where they shoved Mundungus inside and locked the door behind them. Tottering on unsteady feet, Mundungus lost his balance and fell on a group of beans. When he stood up the imprint from the squashed beans read 'OUCH'.

"I'm sorry lads" Mundungus started, "I know I'll make it up to yeh... those dragon claws, wha'do ya say to 'alf price? Can't say fairer than that!"

Fred and George stood squarely side-by-side in front of the door with their arms folded. They glared at him with identical expressions and Mundungus' feeble attempt at a grin slid from his face.

"What are you doing talking to the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange Dung?" said Fred viciously. Mundungus paled

"W..Wha'?"

"We saw you, you're giving them secrets aren't you?"

"Now...now lads, y… yeh don't understand, I…"

"Save it, Dung, we were there" George took a step towards him with his wand in his hand.

"Now 'ang on there, jus 'old your 'ippogriffs a minute will yuh?" said Mundungus quickly, "I didn'tell 'em nuffin that Dumbledore didn't say I couldn't tell anyone. Awlright?"

"Okay, now you're not making any sense" said George

"It's all gobbledygook to me" agreed Fred "I think we should beat the sense back into him, what do you say?"

"Now, listen lads, I's lookin for important information, should 'elp Dumbledore find Potter."

"Oh yeah?" interrupted Fred "and now it's gunna help You-Know-Who find him!"

"E would 'ave found out anyway! Not like it was hard to get or anythin"

"Dung, you're unbelievable!" shouted George as he raised his wand.

Mundungus gave him a horrified look and reached into his coat.

"Don't you dare!" Fred yelled

But it was too late. Mundungus spun quickly on the spot and vanished with a loud pop.

"Damn it!" yelled the twins together

"What a rat"

"What a weasel!"

They seethed in silence in the empty room. The two surviving groups of beans on the floor now spelling 'RAT' and 'WEESUL'.

Fred walked over to the ripped beanbag and threw it into the corner, causing the beans to scatter and run for cover.

Rising out of their anger towards Mundungus like a dark cloud was the realisation that Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was, and they were more concerned for their friend now than ever. The only consolation was that it appeared that You-Know-Who didn't know where Harry was either.

"I think this might be worth a trip to see our little brother" said George finally.

"Yeah" said Fred "I'm starving, wonder if mum's cooked dinner yet?"


	4. Rescue Plans and Reading Books

"Ah! Home sweet home!" George said with a grin as he and his brother apparated with a pop by the front gate of the Burrow.

Fred sniffed the late afternoon air, and sighed

"Yeah, there's no place like it, and it smells like we made it just in time!"

Walking briskly through the gate, they passed the old broom shed and navigated around the weary chickens that made their way towards the coop for the night.

A particularly large cockerel, who was shepherding a pair of very sleepy hens, began to crow loudly as the twins approached. A curtain in the kitchen window twitched, and Fred and George waved merrily as their mother's face appeared in the window looking worried and apprehensive.

A sudden thought occurred to them and Fred leaned closer to his brother. Keeping his grinning face turned towards the house, he spoke from the corner of his mouth

"I've forgotten the password!" He said

His expression identical to that of his brothers, George discreetly replied,

"We'll just have to wing it, I haven't got a clue what it is either!"

As they got closer to the door the twins hitched what they both hoped would pass as care free expressions onto their faces.

"Fred? George? Is that you?"

"Hi mum!" Chorused the twins.

"Is dinner nearly ready?" Fred asked

"Yeah, we're starved!" Added George

"What are you doing here? What's happened?" Molly's voice rose ominously as she spoke through the door

The twins gave each other a quizzical look.

"Nothing's happened mum, honest!"

"We just missed your cooking, that's all!" Fred said, grinning

After a short pause, they heard the scrape of bolts and the click of the lock as the door was opened wide and a harassed looking Molly Weasley stood in the doorway. Her face was flushed and she rubbed her hands on her apron, which was still slick with cooking oils, as she eyed her sons suspiciously.

"Cheers mum!" Said Fred, his grin genuine now as he walked over the threshold

"We were worried you'd have to ask us for a password or something." George said as he followed his brother into the house.

Molly froze for a split second and glanced behind her at the family clock that was propped on a shelf by the door. Two hands labelled 'Fred' and 'George' now pointed to 'home' and she shook her head, her eyes shining, and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Well, only your father insists." She said, sniffing slightly as she released them "But I think I can tell my own children when I see them."

Her attention was suddenly diverted by the appearance of her youngest son, who had just emerged from the living room.

"Who is… oh, it's you two. What are you doing here?" Ron said, looking slightly disappointed

"Hello there ickle brother!" Fred said in an overly cheery voice "Don't look too happy to see us though, will you?"

Ron shot him a scathing look

"Shut up!"

"Ah, imagine where we'd be now if we'd inherited wit like that?" George said sarcastically, shaking his head in mock wonderment.

The tips of Ron's ears began to turn a deep crimson.

"What do you want?" He asked, scowling.

"No point beating about the bush with you is there?" George said

Fred grinned and turned towards his mother.

"When did you say it was time for dinner, mum?" He asked

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Now stay out of my way or it'll be two!"

She glared at Fred and George in turn, before storming back into the kitchen.

"An _hour_? Urgh, I'm starving." Ron said under his breath as Fred and George turned back towards him.

"Ah it's good to be home again!" George said

"Come on Ron." Fred grabbed his younger brother by the arm and steered him towards the living room "There's something we need to talk to you about, and it's important."

Only his curiosity stopped Ron from resisting, and he allowed himself to be escorted into the other room.

The living room looked as friendly and inviting as it always did, despite the dyeing sunlight filtering in through the window. Ron sat down on an old, heavily patched sofa near the fireplace as his brothers seated themselves next to him.

"You hear about Harry then?" George asked.

Ron frowned

"Yeah, 'course I heard, it was all over the prophet this morning. Dad showed me." His frown deepened "Why? Do you know something?"

"He's not all daft, is he?" Fred said.

"We overheard Dung talking in Knockturn Alley today." George continued. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke "Thought you might be interested to know he was collecting information for Dumbledore."

"Before he passed it on to Bellatrix Lestrange!" Fred interjected. There was a note of extreme dislike in his voice.

"What?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Fred said, anxiously looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Ron whispered "So, Dung's passing on information to the Deatheaters?"

Fred nodded, then, as if he had just realised something he frowned suddenly,

"Where's Ginny?"

"Dunno," Ron answered automatically, "Upstairs I think... Don't change the subject! What were you doing in Knockturn alley anyway?"

"We were looking for Dung." Said George

"Only Bellatrix got there first." Fred added

"So what did he tell her?"

Fred and George glanced at each other quickly, and leaned closer to Ron. George took another look around the room, while Fred began to speak

"He said that Dumbledore thinks it was someone called 'The Collectors'."

"The who?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Fred said

"Hang on a minute" Ron looked confused, "Dumbledore doesn't think it had anything to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Doesn't look like it. Why would Bellatrix be looking for information if she already knew where he was?"

"Good point." Ron looked down at the floor as he thought. "So, did he say anything else?"

"Naw" Fred said bitterly "He scarpered as soon as we cornered him about it."

George opened his mouth to speak, but a voice behind them made him jump, and he spun around towards the door.

"Cornered who?" Ginny was eying them suspiciously from the doorway

The brothers looked at each other in surprise.

George mouthed "When did she turn up?" at Ron, who shrugged

"Oooooh," Ginny trilled, as she walked towards them "This looks serious! What's going on?"

"Go away Ginny!" Ron said "Can't you see us men are talking?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"Fine!" She said looking dangerous "In that case, 'Us girls' will just go talk somewhere else." She turned huffily towards the door, her long red hair swinging behind her.

"What do you mean '_Us_ girls?"

Ron's face looked suddenly horrified, as Hermione appeared behind Ginny.

"Come on Hermione, there's not enough room for us _and_ their egos in there."

Ron blushed as Hermione scowled at him.

"Ronald, honestly!" She scolded "Ginny's your sister!"

"Hermione!" Fred interjected jovially, "How nice to see you!"

"Just the witch we needed to see!" George added, looking equally as gleeful "Come in and sit down, make yourself comfy!"

Hermione looked bemused

"What's going on?" She asked

"'Men talk' apparently." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind her!" Fred grinned "How's that marvellous brain of yours lately?"

Hermione made her way charily into the room. She was looking at Ron, who was staring at her significantly.

"I got The Prophet this morning." Hermione said "I did try to get here sooner. Is that what this is about?"

"Why, what's happened?" Ginny said, suddenly sounding serious. She looked from Hermione, who had just sat down in a squashy armchair near the window, to her brothers, sat huddled together on the sofa.

"Mum didn't let me read The Prophet this morning, but I could tell something was up when dad had to go into work early… I mean, even earlier than normal."

"Think I just figured out where the rest of the brains in our family went George."

"Suppose she might come in useful" George said, nodding "Come in then, Gin"

"And shut the door" Ron added "We don't want mum listening in."

Ginny peered quickly outside the door before shutting it with a small click. Then she turned and headed for the only empty chair on the other side of the fireplace opposite her brothers.

"Right," Ron took a huge breath and looked dramatically at them all before speaking. "Fred and George were just saying that they overheard Mundungus in Knockturn Alley talking to Bellatrix Lestrange about information he was getting for Dumbledore that might help him find out where Harry is."

"Where Harry is?" Ginny sounded fearful, "Why, what's happened?"

"He's gone missing" Answered Hermione "No one knows where he is, not even Dumbledore, apparently."

Ginny looked back with wide eyes.

"What were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione asked, eager to continue the conversation.

Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Shopping" Said George "Anyway, that's not important."

"Yeah" Fred added "We heard Dung say that Dumbledore thinks it might have something to do with people called 'The Collectors', but he didn't know anything else."

"So Dumbledore doesn't think V-Voldemort, had anything to do with it?" She ignored Ron who flinched involuntarily.

"Looks like it."

"Why else would someone like Bellatrix Lestrange be trying to get information from Dung?" Ron added

"Well, she might be trying to find out what the other side know." Hermione offered "You know, so they would know if Dumbledore was getting too close."

Ron looked at Fred and George who were staring back at Hermione, apparently impressed

"So who are 'The Collectors' anyway?" Ginny asked

"Don't know." George shrugged.

"That's why we thought we'd ask Hermione." Fred said as he looked over at her expectantly.

Hermione had one hand on her chin, and was muttering under her breath as she thought

"Collectors… Collectors, that rings a bell." She said after a few moments "I'm sure I've just read something about that recently..."

She stood up suddenly and headed for the door.

Ron waited until she had left the room before he spoke.

"I think she carries her own personal library around with her." He said "I'm surprised she hasn't broken her back by now…" Ron stopped talking as Hermione made her way back into the room. She was holding a large leather-bound book entitled 'Moste Ancient and Secret Societies of England and Europe'.

She opened the book at the contents and ran her finger down the page

"Hermione?" Ron said after a short pause, "Where did you get a book like that?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione raised her head slightly, her eyes apparently glued to the book "Oh this? It's an early birthday present from mum and dad, they thought it looked interesting. Their idea of irony I guess, secret societies within a secret society... Ah, that looks promising, page nine hundred and fifty seven…" Hermione hummed as she picked a point roughly half way through the book and opened it. Then she shuffled past a few pages, searching for the section she needed.

"Collectors, Collectors…Collectors'! Here!"

There was a brief pause while she skimmed the page, the rest of the room poised eagerly in expectation

"_The Collectors"_ Hermione read finally "_are one of Europe's moste secretive of secret societies._

_Even its history is a closely guarded secret, however speculation places its origins in mainland Europe, founded by a party of wealthy Spanish Wizards in the 12__th__ century who worked to obtain rare and valuable magical objects with the original intention of keeping them away from bored muggles who, at that time, spent a lot of their time on quests to discover holy or magical artefacts', mistakenly believing that the objects they sought had other significance. The Holy Grail, being one such object, which resulted in the accidental death of nearly three hundred English knights in 1294… _Blah, blah, blah…_ Early accounts show some connection to an exclusive group of mercenaries called, '__Taceo-Mutatium'.__ This group provides unrivalled anonymity and security for wizards wishing to acquire rare objects as well as offering an exclusive opportunity for trade, unavailable for non-members. Little is known about the internal running of The Guild of Collectors, as there have never been any public lists of its members, adding to the anonymity of its constituents. There are theories, however, that suggest there may be a small executive governing body that presides over memberships and provides its members with information regarding rare items. Recent estimates suggest that there could be approximately one thousand active members in Europe today…"_

Hermione stopped reading and sighed "This book is over 30 years old, that number could have doubled for all we know."

"So you think Harry could have been... 'collected'?" Ron said doubtfully

"How do we even know these are the same Collectors?" Ginny asked, looking glum.

Hermione shrugged and looked back at the passage, turning the page to see if there was anything else.

"That's all there is about them, it goes into more detail about various quests and things, but I don't think that's really very important right now."

Looking slightly crestfallen, Hermione continued to read as the others discussed the information they had gathered so far. Fred and George were elaborating on the finer points of their meeting with Mundungus when they heard their mothers' voice talking loudly.

"You're home early!"

"Just a flying visit I'm afraid, dear." came the weary voice of Arthur Weasley from the kitchen. "Even so, you should always ask me for a password, Molly. These new security measures are for everyone's protection."

"Oh honestly, Arthur! There's more than enough protection here already, and I know my own husband when I see you."

Arthur sighed

"I just need to pick up some scrolls for work, and I'll be off again."

He opened the living room door and started

"Merlin's beard!" He said in surprise "I've got a full house! Hello Hermione, you arrived early!"

"Hello Mr Weasley" Hermione said politely

"Have you managed to find anything Dad?" Ron asked anxiously "About Harry, I mean?"

"It's not really my department I'm afraid" Mr Weasley glanced at Ginny who smiled awkwardly, before crossing the room towards a desk in the far corner. "Dumbledore is looking into it personally, but there have been no updates as yet."

"But does he know what happened?" Fred asked

"Or where he is?" added George

"I'm sure he'll let us know anything important." Said Mr Weasley firmly, sounding slightly annoyed "Now if you don't mind boys, I should really be getting back to work…"

"Do you know anything about 'The Collectors' Mr Weasley?" Asked Hermione timidly.

Mr Weasley stopped on his way back to the door looking puzzled

"The Collectors?" He said musingly "I know of a group called The Collectors from way back, but I don't know if they're still around now. Why'd you ask?"

"What sorts of things did they collect?"

"Oh anything that was unique or extremely rare." He laughed "I almost joined them once"

"What?" Ron and George together

"You _almost _joined?" Hermione asked

"Yeah," Mr Weasley reminisced, his face creased in a slight frown "A man called... er…Baronte I think, who, incidentally, lives in a house near here."

He looked out through the window.

"We only ever spoke a couple of times; he tended to keep himself to himself. Anyway, Molly and I had just moved here and we were getting to know the area and we met him and his wife at the pub in the village. We got talking and I was telling him about my collection and he mentioned that he was a collector himself, part of an exclusive group who could help me get my hands on some really rare things."

"So how come you didn't join?"

"Well, once he started to get a better idea of the sorts things I collected, I could tell he didn't think I was the right sort." He said smiling again "They don't do plugs you see…"

"So where did you say they lived Dad?" Ginny asked "I never heard of anyone called Baronte living round here."

"No you wouldn't have. He sort of, dropped off the grid after his wife died. They've got every kind of protection you can throw on their place now; it's unplottable, invisible to muggles, and charmed to be unnoticeable. The only way you can see the house is if you already know its there. He lives in the valley on the other side of that hill there." Mr Weasley pointed out of the living room window towards a small hill on the skyline.

"It's the only house in that valley, so once you know what you're looking for, it's easy enough to find."

Hermione stood up and looked out of the window.

"Why are you so interested in them anyway?" Mr Weasley asked.

At that moment Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway and Hermione was spared the need to reply.

"I thought you said you had to get back to work!" Molly scolded, looking huffy.

Mr Weasley jumped

"I do! Thank-you Molly dear!" He said, hurrying towards the door.

"Will you be back in time for dinner, Arthur?" Molly asked

Arthur shook his head, but Molly seemed to be expecting this, and she pulled a brown paper bag out of her pinney

"Well then take these sandwiches" She said fondly "And I'll keep some dinner warm for when you get back."

"Thanks dear." Mr Weasly gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as he passed "These will go down very well! Bye kids!"

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Mr Weasley"

Mrs Weasley followed her husband into the kitchen and closed the living room behind her. Ron looked towards Hermione who seemed lost in thought again as she stared out the window. He waited until his mother had left the living room and then stood up to close the door behind her

"So, one of our neighbours is a collector?" He said "That's convenient!"

"I think we should go and check him out." Hermione said "Tonight."

"Now you're talking!" Said Fred, grinning

But before they could discuss it further, Mrs Weasley had come back into the living room.

"There'll be plenty of time to talk after dinner, Fred." She said scowling "It'll be ready soon and the table needs setting."

Fred gave a smug smile and stretched laboriously

"You hear that Ron? Go set the table!" He said

"I meant ALL of you!" Mrs Weasley folded her arms and glared at the twins "Just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean you get out of doing the housework!"

It was George's turn to grin as he pulled out his wand

"No problem mum!" he said, winking cheekily at his twin brother

" And NO wands!" Said Mrs Weasley "I've only just cleared up the mess you made last time! Kitchen, now!"

The rest of the evening was spent formulating a plan for that night, while trying to avoid the suspicious gaze of Mrs Weasley who, thankfully, appeared to be too preoccupied herself to pay any real attention to what they were saying. Then soon after dinner had finished, Fred and George left on the pretence of returning to their shop with full stomachs and Ron, Hermione and Ginny waited until late when Mr and Mrs Weasley were sure to be asleep before they put their plan into action.


	5. Rules

His hosts had long since gone and Harry had been left alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts. He felt more than a little wrong-footed about his situation in the brief time he had spent with Mr Baronte and his daughter Bella. Any and all of his attempts to ask questions about why he was there were deftly blocked or ignored by the old man who seemed to want nothing more than to continue some fantasy that suggested Harry had simply chosen to come and stay a while, however the length of his stay was left undetermined. Harry had been uncomfortably aware throughout the whole ordeal that Athos had kept his wand pointed towards him under the table while Bella spoke merrily about how much Harry looked like his mother and father and what she remembered of them during their shared time at Hogwarts. Nothing explained why he was here or how he'd gotten there, and the more absurd the evening became the more he wondered whether or not this was all some weird dream.

Before they left him for the night Bella had insisted that he put on a set of warm pyjamas she'd apparently made especially for him, and Harry had reluctantly changed after receiving a convincing glare from the old man and a screen for him to change behind.

Eventually he lost track of how long he'd lain there on the bed with his back above the covers and his head propped up by his arms, until he was suddenly distracted by a light that appeared through the entrance. He watched as the glow of a small flame grew larger inside the tunnel and padded footsteps carried it steadily towards him.

Finally, Athos Baronte emerged wearing a long nightcap and a dark coloured dressing gown over his night robes.

"I'm glad to see you're still awake Harry" Athos said gruffly as he took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it, causing the lamp on Harry's bedside table to ignite. Then the old man placed the candle on a small chest of drawers near the tunnel entrance. Harry blinked and sat up slowly, reaching for his glasses as his eyes accustomed to the sudden brightness.

Unsure of what to expect, Harry kept quiet as he watched Athos walk through the barrier and sit on the end of the bed, holding his wand loosely at his side. He gave Harry the same calculating look he'd used throughout their last encounter.

"There are a few things I need to explain to you Harry now that you're here. There are rules that you must abide by."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Firstly" Athos continued as though Harry had not spoken "You will keep a civil tongue when speaking to myself or my daughter"

Harry thought he'd been nothing but civil considering the circumstances.

"Secondly, you must have realised by now that there is no way out of this room unless I release you, therefore you will not try and trick us into letting you out. We have provided everything you need to be comfortable here for a long time."

"I can't guarantee you that I won't at least try and get out of here Mr Baronte…"

"And thirdly," Athos interrupted "there will be no mention of 'You-Know-Who'…"

"Voldemort, you mean?" Harry said already anticipating the usual involuntary reflex at the word. He was not disappointed

"YOU WILL NOT MENTION THAT NAME!" Athos yelled as he clutched his chest with his free hand. He had jumped so violently that his nightcap had slid sideways. "_You will never_ mention _THAT_ name while you are in my house, is that clear?"

Harry raised his eyebrows but did not speak.

"You _will_ abide by my rules young man…"

"Or what?" Harry laughed at the indignation "I don't remember ever choosing to come here so I don't see why I should choose to follow any of your rules!"

A sour look flashed across Athos's face and his wand arm twitched again. "Nevertheless, you _are_ in my house now."

"So... what, if I don't follow these rules of yours what will you do? I doubt you'd go through all this trouble and then let me go for good behaviour."

"I could find a suitable punishment for you I'm sure."

"So everything you said earlier about being safe here, and having nothing to worry about was all a lie. I'm a prisoner, is that it?"

"Call it what you like, I'm not doing any of this for you! I'm doing this for Bella's sake!" There was an underlining tone of desperation in the old mans' voice as he spoke. "I have kept her safe from everything that has happened in the wizarding world since before the last war even began. No one has ever found us, therefore no one will ever find you."

Harry hesitated

"You think you're doing me a favour? Mr Baronte, _no-one_ is safe around me! Don't you realise? Voldemort is looking for me right now. He's not going to stop until I am dead and he'll have no problems killing you and your daughter to get to me."

Athos' expression changed at an alarming rate and he looked angrier than ever as he jumped to his feet suddenly, standing over Harry who started. Athos took a few steadying breaths before he spoke, his aging shoulders shaking with barely suppressed rage and his wand arm rigid at his side.

"You have no idea the lengths I have had to take to protect my family! I can assure you that we are very well protected here!" he hissed, keeping his voice as quiet as he could manage as though scared his temper would break if he spoke louder.

"Trust me, I know plenty about being protected…"

"You know nothing! No-one can ever enter this house again I can personally guarantee you that!"

"Again?" said Harry, fighting his own rage "You mean someone's broken in before?"

Athos opened his mouth to speak but closed it again without making a sound, all the while he stared at Harry as though struggling to find the right words. Finally, Athos shook his head and turned away, striding quickly towards the chest of drawers where his candle was waiting.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, jumping down from the bed "Where are you going?"

But Athos had already passed through the barrier before Harry could reach him, and soon Harry felt the pressure of the wall and he stopped as close as it allowed.

"What happened Mr Baronte?" Harry asked, scared that his defiance might have cost him some of the answers he was so desperate for.

Athos stood with his shoulders hunched, then he turned clutching the candle holder delicately, the small flame highlighting the scars of old age on his wrinkled face.

"That is in the past and of no further concern."

Harry could see by the candlelight that Athos would no-longer look at him, the old man bowed his head and headed for the tunnel

"Bu… wait! Please!"

"I trust you will think more about my rules while I'm gone, otherwise you may find yourself alone down here for a very long time."

"Mr Baronte!" Harry yelled after him "Please, you don't understand! You can't keep me here! You have to let me go!"

Athos made no further attempt to acknowledge Harry, other than a brief flick of his wand which extinguished the lamp on the bedside table.

The only light now faded into the tunnel while Athos marched away. There was a sudden, brief flash of white light before the room was plunged into darkness and the slam of the door echoed around the room.

Harry stood frozen to the spot and completely horror struck. His dread grew until it was all consuming. Harry knew that the old man was a fool to think he could keep two of the greatest wizards from ever finding him. But what scared Harry more than anything was the realisation that there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely at the mercy of whoever found him first.


	6. The Stake Out

"It's bloody f-freezing up here!" Ron stammered, as he stood shivering on the hill overlooking the Baronte house.

He turned and watched as Hermione and Ginny, both wrapped in gloves and scarves, made their way towards him.

"We did tell you to bring a coat, Ron" Hermione said sounding slightly out of breath as she caught up with him.

Below them the valley was almost completly dark except for the previously unnoticeable glow of an inhabited house right in the centre. The rest of the valley was cloaked in a mist that reflected the weak light of the half moon as it shone through the clouds. The lights of a nearby village glittered over the opposite edge of the hills.

For Ron and Ginny, the Baronte house looked strange against a familiarly empty landscape. All their lives, they could not remember ever seeing a house down there, and had always assumed the valley to be empty and boring.

Hermione lifted her wrist to look at her watch but could not make out the time in the darkness.

"It must be nearly eleven o'clock" She said "Fred and George should be here any min… ARGH!"

She jumped as the twins aperated suddenly behind her with a loud pop

"You called?" Said Fred

"_Don't DO that_!" Hermione clutched her chest with her gloved hand

Ron sniggered, but after catching the scowl on Hermione's face he tried, without success, to disguise his outburst as a short coughing fit and turned quickly towards his brothers.

"So... Have you brought the extendable ears?"

"We have, little brother."

"And we've brought some specialist equipment just in case." George added, lifting a shoulder to indicate the backpack he was carrying.

"I hardly think that Puking-Pastilles will be useful here." Ginny said, sarcastically

Fred looked back at Ginny with a superior expression, then he turned and looked down at the valley

"That's new." He said simply

George looked around

"Well, we're all here! Shall we be off?"

He did not wait for a reply, and the twins set the pace down the valley towards the house, closely followed by Ginny and Ron and a slightly less than enthusiastic Hermione.

After a few minutes' walk, they reached a fence at the border of the house and hid themselves as best they could amongst a clump of thick bushes that grew there. From their vantage point, they could see into a generous sized sitting room through a large window at the back of the house. The group could just make out a silhouette of an elderly man standing in front of a modest fireplace, staring at a hanging picture on the wall. Behind the old man a large rocking chair swung back and forth, it's occupant; a smiling middle-aged woman, focused on a pair of knitting needles that twiched rythmically.

Fred rummaged in the backpack hanging from his brothers' shoulder until he was able to find two pairs of omnioculars they had acquired after the last Quidditch world cup. He also took out five long, flesh coloured strings, and handed one to each of them.

"Don't know if they're going to stretch that far." George said, taking the last extendable ear from his brother.

"Might be close. Okay, Go!" Fred whispered, and the strings obediently began to wiggle their way towards the Baronte house, looking like a herd of stampeding worms.

Ron took out his own omnioculars, concealed inside his jumper, and trained them towards the window. Keeping a pair for himself, Fred passed the last pair to Hermione.

Ginny looked outraged.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" She hissed

Fred shrugged and shifted closer to George who moved the omnioculars to one side so they could both see through different eyepieces.

"Hmph" Ginny scoffed, folding her arms

"You can be the lookout Gin." Ron offered

Ginny opened her mouth to protest

"Shhh!" Hermione cupped a hand over her ear as the creaking of the rocking chair began to tune in through the extendable ears, closely followed by a soft, tuneless hum that accompanied the clicks of the knitting needles.

"What's that she's making anyway?" Ron asked

"I think they're socks." Said Hermione

"Socks? Who knits their own socks?"

The group continued to watch in silence as the woman in the chair rocked and knitted merrily and the old man maintained his vigil in front of the fireplace, staring at the picture on the wall. Occasionally he lifted a drink from a wide crystal glass to his lips, sipping casually on the amber liquid within.

"Lively place this isn't it?" Fred stated

"What's so special about that picture anyway? He's been staring at it for ages."

"Why don't we go in there and ask him?" George said in a quiet whisper

"Yeah and while you're at it, you can ask if he's got some blankets and a few hot water bottles he can lend us while we spy on him." Fred added

"Funny!" Ron said, looking huffily back at the house.

He looked as though he wanted to say more, but then he stopped when a conversation began on the house and the group froze, listening intently in the dark.

"Well," The old man had said. "I think it's time we should be retiring for the night, my dear."

His voice was soft and rasping with age, and he placed his empty glass on the fireplace as he turned around.

"Oh father" The woman stopped rocking and looked up. She spoke in a high trilling voice. "I'm so excited! I just don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight."

The old man smiled

"You need your rest as much as he does." He said softly "Now go on, off to bed."

He smiled again as she placed her knitting to one side and jumped out of the chair. Then she skipped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a swift kiss on his cheek as she swept out of the room.

The old man followed her slowly, extinguishing the lights with a flick of his wand. The fire dimmed until only the glowing embers were left, and the house went silent as any noise they might have made went beyond the range of the extendable ears. Then the light in the largest upstairs window came on, and the old man appeared to draw the curtains.

Ginny let out a long breath

"We came all this way for that? What now?"

"We wait I suppose." Hermione said

"Do you think they were talking about Harry?" Ron asked thoughtfully

Hermione shrugged "Could have been anyone." She spoke just as the light in the upstairs window extinguished the house became still.

Ginny sat down on the cold, hard ground and hugged her knees to her chest in an effort to keep warm while the boys, apparently enthralled, continued to stare through their omnioculars at the sleeping house.

"I think it's getting colder" Ginny said

No one responded, it appeared as though they all hoped that they had been right about this house, but realised that if they wanted to see what was going on, perhaps this late at night was not the best time. Just as Ginny thought it was time they gave up, a small flickering light suddenly appeared inside the upstairs bedroom.

"What's that?" Said Ron.

The light moved to the side of the room and extinguished.

Hermione jumped, clutching her ear as the sound of soft footsteps could be heard getting steadily louder.

"Oh! I think he's coming down the stairs!"

They watched as the living room door opened and the old man appeared in full night clothing, including a long night cap, and carried in his hand a candle in an old-fashioned candleholder. He stopped in front of the fireplace again, and gazed at the portrait on the wall.

"Blimey," Ron whispered "The man's obsessed with that picture."

"I wonder who she is" Hermione asked, to no one in particular.

Ginny stood up slowly. She subconsciously brushed the dirt from her trousers and craned her neck to get a clearer look at the house.

"I can't see!" She huffed, "What's he doing?"

"Not a lot" The twins chorused simultaneously

"Here." Hermione, pulled herself awkwardly to her feet. "You can share mine."

"What's he done that for?" Ron asked suddenly.

Determined not to miss anything important, Hermione rammed her head against the omnioculars, just as Ginny tried to do the same. In their haste, their heads collided painfully.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Shush!" Ron hissed

Rubbing the side of her head, Hermione gave the omnoculars to Ginny, realising that she'd probably missed whatever had happened anyway.

"What happened?" Hermione asked instead "What did he do?"

"It looked like he was going to pull the painting off the wall." Ron said "But he just pulled it over on its side and it went black."

"Hang on, does this thing have a zoom?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, try that blue button on the side there."

"It's _dark_ Ron! How do you expect me to see what colour the buttons are!"

"Just try them all, you'll get it eventually"

"Where's he going now?" Hermione interrupted as she saw that the light in the living room had vanished.

"He's just gone!" Said Ron.

He'd been at a better angle to see the direction the old man had went in and he pressed a button on the side of the omnioculars.

"It looked like he went through a door, but there's nothing there, it's just a blank wall."

"Could be a secret door." George offered, finally looking up from his omnioculars whilst Fred continued to stare into the house.

"Well, that would make sense." Hermione said "If he's part of some secret organisation, then there's bound to be plenty of secret rooms and things in there."

"I wonder what's so special about that painting." Ginny said, seemingly oblivious to the conversation around her. Now she had full control over the Omnioculars, she began to test out the buttons on the side.

"Well, he tipped it over just before he disappeared, right?" Fred suggested

"So it's probably a switch or something." George added, glancing briefly at his twin who was still staring avidly though his omnioculars at the house.

"I think there's more to it than that." Ginny said, "I thought I saw another picture in the frame when it was tipped over, but I can't see anything at all now."

"Just rewind the picture and zoom in." Ron said, as though this was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"I don't know how this stupid thing works, Ron!" Ginny hissed savagely.

Becoming increasingly infuriated with the lack of help from her brother, Ginny began to jab the buttons on the side of the omnoculars at random and with greater force. For a few minutes nothing really happened until suddenly the omnioculars began to let out an ominous whirring sound which got louder and louder. She pulled them away from her face and held them at arm's length.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Ron whispered, harshly

"Nothing I swear!" She said, as the noise continued to get louder.

Then the omnococulars suddenly began to shake and they let off a bright flash of white light.

At the exact same moment Fred shouted

"He's back!"

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Ginny squealed

George snatched the whirring omnioculars from Ginny. He jabbed it with his wand and it went instantly quiet. Fred had already snatched the extendable ears and had begun to shove them inside his jumper as they retracted

"I think we'd better get out of here!" Fred said, with a grin

"Come on Ron!" Said Hermione, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him up from the ground as they ran back up the hill as fast as they could.

Ron glanced back at the house and saw a light in the living room window, he thought he could just make out the outline of the old man peering through the glass towards them.

"I think he's seen us!" Ron panted as he ran even faster, grabbing Hermione by the hand instinctively.

George had pulled his backpack in front of him and after pushing the omioculars inside he reached further down and pulled at a small brown leather pouch.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, bewildered "Why are you slowing down?"

"I told you, we brought some specialist equiptment." Fred said as his twin threw a generous pinch of black powder over his shoulder.

"Just don't look back!" George added, placing a guiding hand on Hermione's back and winking at Ron "It's classified!"

Fred looked slightly critical as they rushed past. "Could be a bit darker." He muttered, as they both sped up the hill to catch up with the others.

"Lets just hope it's enough for now!" said George, swinging his backpack over his shoulder again.

The group did not stop again until The Burrow was just visible in the distance. Fred took out his wand and skidded clumsily to a halt.

"Hang on a minute," he said as he turned and frowned at George "Why are _we_ running?"

George stopped next to his brother

"That is a very good point!" He replied, panting heavily

They grinned at each other mischievously, and George pulled his wand from his back pocket. Then, they spun on the spot and disaperated with a pop.

"Wait!" Cried Ginny

"Gits!" Ron shouted as loud as he could with what little breath he had left. He let go of Hermione and placed his hands on his knees while he caught his breath

Ginny, who had been running ahead, stopped and turned, glancing round angrily

"Come on," she said "we'd better not stop for too long."

"I can't believe they just…ARGH!"

Hermione stumbled as the twins reappeared behind her.

"Hermione! I'm hurt!" Fred said, as he walked towards her carrying three knobbly broomsticks.

"How could you ever doubt us!" added George as he handed a broomstick to Ginny, keeping his own Cleansweep-five for himself.

Hermione scowled and brushed dirt from the knees of her jeans as Ron helped her to her feet. She took the broomstick Fred was holding out for her grudgingly.

"Cheers!" said Ron brightly, as he took his Cleensweep-eleven from Fred and stored the omnioculars inside his jumper. He waited for Hermione to mount her broom before he kicked off from the ground.

"Oh I hate flying" Hermione moaned quietly, much to Ron's satisfaction.

For once Ron was better at something than she was and he smiled secretly to himself. Then he was reminded of Harry, and his smile faded as he remembered what he had seen on his omnioculars just before they'd had to leave. He focused on getting his information to the others once they were safe inside the Burrow.


	7. Collected Evidence

Flushed with the success of their escape and having returned to the burrow unnoticed by the sleeping residents upstairs, Fred and George sat on the sofa in the living room with identical grins. They were closely followed by Ron who slumped into the chair opposite them and immediately set to work on the images his omnoculars had recorded. Hermione took the last chair as Ginny skulked by the door looking drained.

"Well" said Fred, looking around happily at everyone in the room "That was fun!"

"We didn't find anything though" said Ginny

"Same time tomorrow then?" asked George brightly

"There's no need" Ron said as he stared into his omnioculars looking serious.

"What do you mean?"

Ron looked up at Ginny

"That picture you said you saw, on the painting before the old man disappeared on us…"

"It wasn't there" Ginny said slowly, sounding both dubious and slightly hopeful "All I could see were some weird black clouds."

Ron shook his head

"Look again." He said, offering her the omnioculars. "Just don't touch any of the buttons. Alright?"

She walked over and took them from him nervously.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ginny almost shouted, as she looked through the eyepieces "I knew I'd seen something there!"

Her smile faded slightly

"…What am I looking at exactly? It's too dark… are those feet?"

Ron smiled

"Looks like he's lying on a bed," he said smugly, "look further up; I know I recognise that hair. There's a table on the side, see the glasses…"

"Oh my…" Ginny breathed, her face caught between a frown and a smile.

She passed the omnioculars to Hermione who lifted them up and peered gingerly inside.

Hermione found herself staring at Harry as though she was looking through a window of a very dark room. He didn't appear to be asleep, instead he looked deep in thought, his head resting on his arms as his eyes stared at a fixed point on the ceiling.

It felt strange. Hermione thought it would have been harder than this; it seemed too good to be true that they would find this sort of evidence so quickly. Was it too much to hope that he was just over that hill?

"We have to tell Dumbledore" Hermione said finally as she emerged from behind the omnioculars.

Ron grinned, misinterpreting the worried tone in her voice.

"We found him Hermione!" he said

"That's all well and good" Hermione began, passing the omnoculars to Fred and ringing her hands "But that's not exactly conclusive proof that he's there."

"Hermione!" Ron said looking increasingly crestfallen "Wha… we…"

"We must get this information to Dumbledore as soon as possible" Hermione said in an effort to gain a solid sense of purpose.

Ron leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, looking sullen and depressed.

"Well, I got something on here that might help" said Fred, passing the omniculars Hermione had given him to George and handing his own pair to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked "What did you see?"

"Watch and you'll find out. You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

Fred pressed a button on the side of the omnoculars and the room went still as Hermione watched, her frown deepening with each second.

Once it had finished Hermione sat upright and looked at Fred.

"So there really was a secret door!"

"Yup" said Fred simply

George stood up and took the omnioculars from Fred, deliberately bypassing Ginny and giving them to Ron who had been watching Hermione hopefully.

"Just press 'replay'." George instructed.

Ron watched as the scene in the Baronte house living room repalyed before his eyes, though seen from a different angle. He watched as the old man pulled the portrait swifty onto its side and a door was relealed in the wall beside it. After the old man had entered, the door disappeared and became a solid wall again. The image then zoomed in on the small golden plaque on the bottom of the picture frame. Ron looked up confused

"Who's Emily?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said, sounding unfairly patronising.

"Can I see?" Ginny asked eagerly asked

George looked horrified at the thought.

"As long as you don't touch _any_ of the buttons!" He said quickly.

Ginny folded her arms but made no protest. She accepted the omnioculars gracefully, as George pressed the replay button for her.

Then, as though only just realising the lateness of the hour, George stretched and yawned loudly.

"We'd better be heading back to the shop" he said

"Hey, have you still got my omnioculars?" Ron asked sounding anxious.

He couldn't quite explain why, but Ron suddenly remembered that it was Harry who had bought them for him, and this seemed important.

George walked over to his bag, reached inside and pulled them out. He looked at them appraisingly.

"I could fix them for you?" He said, a slight mischievous glint in his eye

"No!" Ron blurted "No I..I'll get dad to fix them later."

"Suit yourself" said George with a shrug as he turned and placed them on the sofa behind him.

"Hang on!" Said Ginny, still glued to her omniocuulars "You can take these with you if you wait a couple of minutes"

"Don't worry about it Gin," said Fred, rising from the sofa to join his brother

"Yeah, we'll just pick them up tomorrow when we visit" George added as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Best get back into your rooms before mum finds you."

"And remember: we were never here!"

"Goodnight then." Hermione said

"Yeah, see ya." Ron said vaguely as he got up and headed towards the sofa

The twins made their way silently out of the living room and through the kitchen towards the back door. As they stepped out into the fresh night air they froze suddenly as the distictive sound of footsteps could be heard ahead of them. As the steady crunch of gravel neared, Fred and George peered anxiously ahead of them their wands at the ready. Slowly a tall figure emerged through the gloom striding purposefully towards them. The faint light from the living room window highlighted the man's long white beard as he neared the house, and glinted off his half moon spectacles.

Albus Dumbledore had just arrived at the Burrow.


	8. Dumbledore Arrives

"Good Evening! Or rather, should I say Good Morning?"

Dumbledore smiled as he approached the twins who stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Er…Hello?" Fred replied, tentatively.

"Hi" said George, hitching his backpack further up his shoulder with one hand and offering a brief wave in greeting with the other.

"And what, dare I ask, are you two up to this late at night in such dangerous times?" Dumbledore asked, shrewdly peering over his spectacles at the twins.

"We could ask the same of you! ...Sir..." said Fred, looking slightly affronted

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

"As it happens, I'm here on a matter of utmost importance. I must speak with you all urgently."

"I'll go wake mum and dad" George said, turning to go back inside the house

"Actually I came only to speak to you and the other members of the party who accompanied you to Mr Baronte's house tonight."

Fred and George glanced at each other again, betraying only briefly their surprise that Dumbledore knew where they had just been.

Then, a sudden noise from inside the house made the twins turn back towards the kitchen

"…freeze the whole house leaving the door…" Ginny's hushed voice stopped abruptly "Fred?"

George waved

"_George_? What are you doing? What's going on?"

George turned towards Dumbledore again.

"You'd better come in." He said, moving into the kitchen to let the headmaster through.

"How very kind of you" Said Dumbledore.

Ginny felt her jaw drop as the last person she was expecting to see entered her kitchen. Dumbledore looked impressive in sparkling robes of midnight blue, his pointed hat brushed against the kitchen ceiling, and the moonlight filtering in through the fog outside made his long white beard glitter, so he looked as though he was glowing.

"Ah! Just the people I wanted to see!" Said Dumbledore quietly, beaming at them all "I have much to speak to you about and I'm afraid I'm rather pressed for time."

"Oh, right, erm… please come through" Ginny said indicating awkwardly towards the living room.

Dumbledore smiled again and inclined his head in thanks as Ginny walked in ahead and guided him unnecessarily towards the old armchair by the fireplace while Ron and Hermione looked on in amazment.

"Thank-you Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said gratefully, as he settled himself into the armchair, resting his chin on is long fingers. He peered over his spectacles and waited until everyone had entered the living room.

The twins, being the last to enter, stood sentry by the door and looked at Dumbledore with their hands in their pockets as the others sat down in the remaining chairs.

Dumbledore looked at each person in the room, his piercing blue eyes examining everyone in front of him. He marvelled at the ingenuity of these children, but time was of the essence, and despite his strong suspicions he needed to be sure that they were watching the Baronte house for the same reason that he was.

Finally Dumbledore took a deep breath and straightened up in the chair.

"You have been busy tonight it seems" he said softly.

The children looked around at each other nervously, shifting uncomfortably in their chairs.

Hermione cleared her throat

"Professor?" She asked nervously "h…have you managed to find anything about Harry's disappearance yet?"

Dumbledore surveyed her for a few moments

"I believe I have, although I am under the impression that you may have discovered much the same thing, and far more effortlessly I might add."

He smiled warmly at Hermione, noting her surprise.

"We think we know where he might be" Hermione said

"Yes, I gathered as much" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Why else would I find you outside Mr Baronte's house at midnight?"

"So, you think he's there too?" Ron asked

"My investigations thus far have suggested as much, though I'm afraid to admit that there is very little evidence to prove my theory."

"What evidence do you have?" Hermione asked, then as though embarrassed for asking, she added "I… if you don't mind me asking."

Dumbledore smiled again

"I visited Harry's last known location on the night he disappeared, and I have spoken with Mrs Figg. Her account is quite intriguing…"

"But, how do you know it wasn't the Deatheaters that took him?" Ron interrupted. Hermione looked appalled, but Dumbledore aknowledged Ron with a small nod and continued to speak in the same gentle tone

"I would have known if there were any wizards in the area almost immediately after their arrival. The fact that Harry was taken at all must mean that whoever took him did not intend to harm him."

Dumbledore let the silence fill the room for a few moments, until he was sure no one was about to ask him further questions.

"My continued investigations, involving one rather distressed Mundungus Fletcher" Dumbledore inclined his head slightly towards the twins who frowned at the mention of Mundungus' name "led me tonight to the home of Mr Athos Baronte, where I witnessed your arrival. I'll admit I was greatly intrigued so I decided to watch your progress, a decision for which I am very pleased I made, you were, dare I say, a little less than subtle in your being there?"

Ginny blanched and was staring guiltily at her shoes

"Did you know that Dung was giving information to Beletrix LeStrange?" Fred asked angrily

"Oh yes" Dumbledore answered without hesitation "I had a feeling that Deatheaters might find him while he was gathering the information I needed, so I told him to share whatever he had with them."

"You told him to…" George said, disbelieving

Dumbledore nodded once, and pierced the twins with a look that made it quite clear that there was nothing further to say on the subject. Then, he turned towards Hermione again.

"I am curious to know how you came to suspect Mr Baronte yourself, it seems an incredible stroke of luck that he happened to be living nearby."

Hermione looked round at the others and cleared her throat before she began to explain the events of that day while Dumbledore listened intently. The others aided her occasionally, and when prompted, Hermione carried on to further explain what they had witnessed that night.

Once she had finished Hermione looked around the room again. She got the impression that they were all a little unsure as to whether or not they were about to be rebuked or rewarded for their efforts.

Dumbledore smiled and lifted himself effortlessly from the chair.

"Thank you all again for your time" he said, straightening the front of his robes "I must ask however that from this point on you do not go near the Baronte house again. I understand that, for some, it may be harder to resist the temptation than others, but rest assured, Harry will be returned to his home very soon."

"You'd send him back to the muggles?" asked Ron, more forcibly than intended.

"I'm afraid I must" Dumbledore replied

"But, he hates it there!" Ron argued, "can't he stay here?"

Dumbledore peered back at him, no longer smiling.

"I could discuss the matter with your mother and father of course" he said "however for the time being at least, he must be returned to his aunt and uncle."

Ron shook his head but did not say anything else.

Dumbledore turned towards the twins by the door.

"Fred, George" he said sharply "I'd like you to return to Diagon Alley immediately and stay there until the morning. I must also ask that you not speak about tonight's' events to the rest of the order, I will discuss what we have learned so far in the meeting tomorrow."

It was a mark of the respect the twins had for their old headmaster, that they didn't hesitate to carry out their orders. With a brief nod they turned to leave.

"'Night all!"

Once they had left Dumbledore then turned to towards Ginny

"Miss Weasley, your help tonight has been most illuminating, however I require a private word with Miss Granger and your brother. I'm sure Molly would not appreciate me keeping you up longer than is necessary.'

The look on Ginny's face initially suggested that she was about to object, but when she met his gaze she faltered, glancing towards Ron and Hermione briefly before releasing a long disgruntled sigh.

"Miss Granger will be along shortly" Dumbledore said reassuringly, as Ginny stood up out of the chair and walked slowly towards the door, stopping only once to look back at them before closing it unnecessarily firmly behind her.

Hermione stood up and waited expectantly next to Ron for their orders from Dumbledore.

'I was wondering if you both would like to accompany me on a little walk tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked, "that is, of course, unless you are otherwise engaged?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, both looking equally surprised at the request

"I… suppose..?" Ron managed

"Could I ask why?" asked Hermione timidly

"You could" replied Dumbledore, his mouth twitching slightly under his beard

"I noticed something tonight that for some unimaginable reason I had never thought of before. Perhaps my rather extraordinary brain has been too busy with other things, but I realised that this part of the country really does offer some spectacular scenery and I thought I'd like to see more of it."

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, and Hermione had the suspicion that he was not being entirely forthcoming. She assumed that he would tell them his true intentions after they had met with him tomorrow, so she did not question his response openly.

Ron, however was not quite as quick on the up-take;

"What?" He said, disbelievingly "You want to see the scenery?"

"And who better to show me the sights than one who has grown up here!" Dumbledore said cheerily, then he added with a wink "I would ask however that you bring your wands with you, just in case."

He smiled again as he opened the living room door. Hermione and Ron both followed him into the kitchen.

"I will see you both tomorrow then" Dumbledore said quietly as he opened the back door "I shall come for you in the morning after the scheduled meeting with The Order."

With that, he bowed out of the kitchen door as Ron held it open for him. Then, he strode past the gate and out of sight while Ron and Hermione watched from the doorway

"Mental…" Ron muttered, shaking his head as he applied the bolts to the kitchen door.

Hermione wrung her hands nervously

"We'd best turn in ourselves I think" she said "I expect we'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

With one last confused look, Ron watched her disappear up the stairs, before heading for his bedroom.

Moments later, he was lying face down on his bed, drifting off into a deep, but troubled sleep. There he stayed without stirring until morning.


	9. The Low Places

**Chapter 9: **

**The Low Places**

The sun shone brightly in the sky above the only place in the world that cared very little about its warmth or beauty. Below was misery and despair, but this was the one place that the wretched called home and the Dementors were allowed to revel and feast on tortured human souls. Even someone as cold and heartless as Bellatrix Lestrange felt the chill as she stepped onto the grounds of Azkaban prison. She began to imagine a world without her Dark Lord and she shuddered, steeling herself for the task ahead. She'd learnt to survive in this place by embracing the horror, but ever since the Dark Lords' return she had begun to feel the promise of glory again. In this place, her hopes were as deadly as a dagger to the heart. This would be harder than she thought.

She could tell when the Dementors were examining her, they'd tasted her soul before, but they seemed to realise that she was part of a greater plan that involved their freedom and for that reason she was allowed to continue.

Bellatrix walked purposefully through the grounds until a single Dementor drifted in front of her, blocking her way ahead.

"I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy."

The Dementor took a long rattling intake of breath and Bellatrix felt the cold wash over her as her mind flashed over images of the day she'd feared the Dark Lord had been defeated.

"The Dark Lord wishes it." She said, fighting to keep her voice steady as her body began to tremble. She chose her next words carefully "My Brother-in-law has vital information that our lord needs. He will be grateful to hear that you have assisted me."

Suddenly, the chill lifted, but the Dementor continued to float silently in front of her. Somewhere under the shadow of its hood something shifted and slowly it turned and headed into the prison. Bellatrix followed with a wry smile.

After following the Dementor through the endless corridors of screams and pitiful sobs, they stopped in front of a lonely cell. The air around it felt warmer than the rest of the prison, and when she looked inside her brother-in-law was sitting on a tattered mattress that clung to an ancient, rusty frame. The Dementor drifted a short distance away, returning to the cold, darkness of the corridor beyond, however Bellatrix could feel its gaze on them. She didn't care that it watched though, she wasn't about to free her brother-in-law. He deserved to be in here, she wasn't even sure that he was a true believer anymore.

"Aren't you looking well!" Bellatrix sneered.

Lucius jumped and stared at her with wide, hollow eyes. His despair was etched in every filth ridden line of his tired face and in every tear of his Azkaban robes.

"B... Bellatrix?" He croaked. Clearly his voice had been used for little other than screaming recently.

Bellatrix leaned casually against the bars of cell and grinned cruelly at him

"What's the matter Lucius? Caviar not to your liking?"

"If you've come to gloat…"

"Actually I've come to offer you a chance at redemption, though I don't think you deserve it."

"… Redemption?"

She couldn't help but smile as his horror filled eyes slowly regained some of their old bearing. She knew that giving him hope was just offering more food for the prison guards and she toyed with the idea of leaving him here for a while to let him feel the effects. But the task at hand was more important than her playfulness. If her Lord Voldemort was to find the boy first then they would be one step closer to their new, perfect world. She would have plenty of time to play then.

"We may have found a use for you again Lucius." Bellatrix studied her brother-in-law closely as he listened. She was pleased to see that he appeared eager for a second chance.

"Do you remember anything about a guild of collectors? Or was I wrong to believe you had dealings with them in the past?" She asked.

Lucius frowned and blinked as he forced his brain to remember

"A… I remember being a member once, just as my father was."

"Once? You mean, you aren't still?"

Lucius squared his shoulders a little, sensing an opportunity

"What is it the Dark Lord wishes to know?"

"_I_ wish to know everything about them, they may have something that the Dark Lord wants."

"And what do I get in return?"

Bellatrix looked appalled

"What do you mean by that exactly? I'm giving you the opportunity to prove you still serve the Dark Lord, and that is not enough for you?"

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"Save your breath and tell me what I need to know, and when I tell the Dark Lord how eager you were to help you can pray that I find him to be in a merciful mood."

"Alright!" Lucius had moved closer to her on the bed, what little strength remaining in his body groaning at even this small effort, but the fear that she had instilled in him was clear in his once proud form and he straightened as best he could, pulling a lock of his scruffy hair behind his ear.

"I was an elite member of an exclusive collector's guild until it was disbanded, the guild master himself came and told me, he said we'd apparently all lost sight of the real reason the guild had existed in the first place. Almost immediately after that the old networks broke down, but I was concerning myself with matters of greater importance at that time, so they no longer mattered."

Bellatrix laughed out loud, and the noise echoed otherworldly around the cell

"What 'matters'?"

Lucius pulled his shoulders straighter

"It was about the time the Dark Lord was coming to power, the very beginning when we both were there, offering our support."

Bellatrix continued to chuckle, but she picked up on his feeble attempt to remind her of his role. Although she still doubted his true intentions, he had been a fine pure-blood match for her sister. Despite her doubts Bellatrix couldn't deny that the name of Malfoy still had its uses.

"So did you know who the Guild Master was?"

"I knew his face only. Only the Guild Master knew of our names and we never knew his, however my father knew the guild master before him…"

"Can you remember _his_ name then?"

"Ah… Pilkington I think, yes… Archibald Pilkington… He had a daughter Emily who, I think, married her father's successor."

Bellatrix felt herself becoming frustrated

"This is not a great deal to go on Lucius…"

"Wait! I… I think I remember the guild master saying that his wife had died… he talked about his little girl… 'Little Isabella' … but there was more to the guild than just the Guild Master."

"… explain."

"We had… certain… people, at our disposal. Specialists who could help in finding the objects we sought."

Bellatrix huffed loudly, causing Lucius to flinch

"I can tell you how to contact them!" He offered desperately "There's a red and gold gilded ledger in my vault, Narcissa will access it for you… if you write your request in there then they'll come to you."

Though she had been showing nothing but distain at Lucius' words, inside she had been drinking them in hungrily. She knew her sister would be more than willing to help.

"So that's it? That's all you know?"

Lucius nodded, beginning to look frantic, his eyes pleading

"It was a very secret oraganision, the fact that I know even that is more than anyone else could ever tell you."

Bellatrix stepped back from the bars of the cell and was almost immediately joined by the observing Dementor who glided silently behind her and started to navigate its way out of the maze of corridors, having sensed Bellatrix' desire to leave.

Lucius looked more desperate than ever, and Bellatrix smiled again

"I'll pass on your regards to my sister." She gloated as she turned and followed the Dementor.

As she walked away she heard Lucius adding his own sobs to the Azkaban symphony, and she felt greatly satisfied at the sound. Without another thought for her brother-in-law, she set her sights on Malfoy Manor.


	10. The Taceo Mutatium

Bellatrix paced restlessly around an ornate coffee table in one of the more exquisitely decorated sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor while she waited for her sister to return with the ledger from Gringotts. Like a bored child she flitted about the room staring idly at the portraits and ornaments, all the while her mind played over the questions she was so desperate to find the answers to.

When her nephew entered unexpectantly she spun towards him and grinned

"Mother I need a better quill, this one's… Aunt Bellatrix?"

"Draco!" Bellatrix's attempt at joy looked creepy and sinister and Draco supressed a shudder, telling himself that one day he'd be lucky if people feared him as much as they feared her now. Draco glanced around the room.

"Where's Mother?"

"She won't be long" Bellatrix cooed "She's doing something very important for the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

Bellatrix examined her Nephew, his tall, thin frame just going through the gangly stages of early manhood, but his eyes bore the unmistakable superiority of a pure blood. Despite the failings of his father he still had plenty of potential in the new world order.

"Relax, Draco! She's simply fetching something for me from her vault at Gringotts."

"…Oh." Said Draco, unsure of what to think. His mother had barely left the manor ever since their father had been imprisoned.

Bellatrix began to walk slowly towards him, swinging her legs with deliberately long strides.

"You know Draco, if you are very lucky, someday you might have the honour of serving the Dark Lord too." She grinned encouragingly

Draco blanched, he felt his insides freeze at the thought, but he was saved the necessity of answering by the timely arrival of his mother who entered the sitting room carrying a large square package wrapped in a finely stitched fabric and bound with gold ribbon. Her face was flushed and her hair scraped back into an elegant bun. When Narcissa saw her son she came to an abrupt stop.

"Draco? I thought you were busy upstairs?"

"I was, but I needed a better quill. I don't like the way this one writes anymore."

"I'll send an owl first thing tomorrow Draco…"

"What? Tomorrow? But mother, I need one now!"

"Draco I have more important things to…"

"Why don't you use one of your father's quills, Draco?" Bellatrix interrupted "Lucius always insisted on the very best of quills and I doubt he'll be using them any time soon!"

"What.. My fathers…" Draco looked quickly from his mother to his aunt. "F… fine, suppose I'll have to."

He stormed out of the room, secretly grateful for the excuse, and headed straight for his fathers study.

Narcissa stood in stunned disbelief. She looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

Bellatrix either didn't notice or didn't care

"Is that it, Cissy?" She said, pointing towards the package in her sisters arms

Narcissa blinked and nodded, passing it to her sister who snatched it up and began to pull open the delicate wrappings.

Inside was an intricately decorated book cased in blood red velvet, it's edges and spine were adorned with solid gold bindings emblazoned with images of fiery dragons and large feathered birds. Impressed on the velvet, fine gold lettering read: 'Taceo Mutatium'.

Bellatrix placed the book carefully on the coffee table, handling it like a precious object before perching herself on the corner of a grand old armchair, her fingers twitching with anticipation as she eyed the book.

Narcissa watched her sister with rising apprehension, she rarely saw Bellatrix this eager, and the sight of it made her fears become more vivid than before

Slowly, Bellatrix pulled open the front cover which swung easily on its hinges. She allowed it to fall lightly against the polished wooden table top and turned her rapturous gave to its pages which at first glance appeared yellowed with age, however with only the gentlest of touches they moved like the finest silk. Bordering the edges of each page were symbols and incantations written so finely in gold that they were almost impossible to see until they shimmered against the light.

Bellatrix turned the first page eagerly and words appeared magically before her in finely written gold ink:

_Seek thee treasure great and rare with promise_

_Of great fortune sought_

_An answer here you may just find should you_

_Request our service bought_

_Taceo Mutatium within_

_These pages not for those unpledged or those_

_With tainted blood un-pure_

_To prove your worth, three hairs you'll place upon_

_This page and wait your turn_

_Our brotherhood shall test your worth_

_Await with patience then you must_

_Our choice in time shall we entrust._

"They need your hair?" Said Narcissa "Why would they need your hair?... Bella!"

Without hesitation, Bellatrix had already pulled a small portion of wiry hair from the side of her head and was separating the strands

'"What's the matter Cissy? What exactly are you afraid of?"

Narcissa couldn't find the words. Bellatrix had always been reckless, but the madness that she saw dancing in her sisters' eyes was wilder and more prominent than ever before.

With an excited grin Bellatrix placed three strands of hair on the page as instructed. A few seconds later, scribbled handwriting appeared next to the hairs, this time in black ink:

'_We are checking you now. Wait.'_

Then, with a flurry of pages, the book snapped shut.

Bellatrix crossed her arms angrily

"And just how long to they expect ME to wait?" She shrieked, looking incredulous as she stared at the book and then her sister in turn.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing?"

"Well I'm certainly not standing around waiting for a book to decide if I'm worthy or not!" Snapped Bellatrix, misinterpreting the question.

No sooner had she finished speaking however, than the book flew open again, causing Narcissa to jump in fright and Bellatrix to turn back towards it with frantic anticipation, her mood shifting quickly again to excitement.

The book had opened on the same page as before, but the three strands of hair were gone. Under the old words, new writing began to appear:

_'We know who you are and you are worthy. _

_We agree to meet you. _

_Take this portkey. _

_Do not delay.'_

Beneath the words a battered cup began to emerge through the page. It showed clear signs of recent use as the dregs of its last contents dripped onto the ancient pages

"Bellatrix you cant! It could be a trap!"

But Bellatrix was gripped by an irrational sense of euphoric invincibility. She cast a disgusted look at her sister before grasping the cup in both hands.

The familiar jerk behind her naval caused her to smile and she closed her eyes, exhilaration coursing through her like a drug. When she opened her eyes again she found herself inside an old dilapidated barn house. Immediately in front of her on the floor strewn with flecks of dried mud and straw, a small campfire crackled beside on upturned barrel and a used camping chair.

Despite its appearance, the area where she stood felt warm and protected and the fire burned without any wind to disturb it. When she looked up, she noticed a figure with wild curly hair and a huge overcoat that was much too big for them, standing with their back to her and looking out of one of the many holes in the wall.

The figure turned, and Bellatrix was greeted by her own face which smiled back at her

"What… How dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked, reaching for her wand

Her reflection grinned unnaturally

"Relax Madam Lestrange," Said the imposter in an implacable accent "_You_ summoned us and _we_ have chosen to see you. Remember?"

"We?"

Bellatrix looked around the barn quickly, but beside from a worn out cup next the fire that matched the one used to bring her here, there was no sign of anyone else being in the barn with them.

"My brother will return shortly. Please…" The stranger gestured towards the camping chair, her hand barely visible under the large coat.

Bellatrix took in the old chair and cringed

"I will not sit on _that_!

"Very well. Let us get to business then." The imposter walked awkwardly towards the barrel in shoes clearly too big for them, and their coat dragged a couple of inches along the floor. Once they had sat down, the imposter looked back at Bellatrix who glared dangerously back. "What is it that you seek Madam LeStrange?"

"What?"

"Your request, Madam LeStrange? What are you looking for?"

"Information." Said Bellatrix shrewdly "I need to know if you have been hired by the Guild of Collectors recently."

"Why."

"Excuse me? 'Why'? What should it matter 'why'? You either were or you weren't?"

Bellatrix watched her own face smile indulgently and she fingered her wand almost hopefully. If it wasn't for the feeling in her gut that she was getting close to her answers, Bellatrix would by now be satisfying a growing curiosity about how it might feel torturing someone who looked exactly like herself.

"The Guild of Collectors has not operated in over thirty years, Madam LeStrange."

"That I had discovered for myself."

"Well then you must also know that my family and I are obtainers of the very rarest of objects. We have always operated with the utmost discretion and as a result we were trusted over and above anyone else. Recently, you'll understand, we were forced to… widen our range of acquisitions. Without the Guild to report to we are no longer bound by their ethics or values, however we remain the best at our trade. So tell me again Madam LeStrange, what is it that you really seek?"

The stranger juggled their words like an experianced salesman and Bellatrix could tell that they knew more than they were letting on.

"Alright then. I want to know the location of a boy who may have been 'acquired' by someone recently. I had been told that the collectors were behind it."

The stranger grinned broadly

"The boy you seek is Harry Potter?"

The real Bellatrix grinned, her frustrations vanishing in an instant

"You know where he is?"

"We can certainly help you Madam LeStrange, but…" The stranger turned as a figure approached from a shattered doorway behind them "You are not the only one to ask for our help on this matter."

As the second figure came closer, Bellatrix fought to supress an involuntary flinch as first the beard and then the head of Albus Dumbledore emerged into the light. However the figure had none of the bearing of the original and wore a large overcoat in a similar custom made design worn by the copy of herself. When he spoke it was with the same unfamiliar accent

"What is it that _you_ can offer us for this information Madam LeStrange?"


	11. A Day Out with Dumbledore

"Ron? Ron? _Ron_!"

Ron rolled over in his bed groaning feebly in protest at the knocking on his bedroom door. With a huge effort he prised open a single eye and looked blearily towards the noise

"Whadyuwant?"

Mercifully, the drumming stopped, and Hermione's voice floated in through the door

"Honestly Ron! Are you _still_ sleeping? I shouted for you to get up over an hour ago!"

Ron groaned again and yanked his quilt over his head.

"Can I come in?" Asked Hermione "I need to talk to you about... er… you-know-what."

The last part she whispered conspiringly through the door, and Ron pulled the quilt down from his face as the memories of the night before returned.

"Er... hang on" he said, sitting up on the edge of his bed and rubbing his eyes "I'll get dressed."

Still wearing his t-shirt from the night before, he lifted his arm and sniffed. With a shrug, he leaned forward, grabbed a pair of crumpled jeans from the floor, and hastily hoisted them up his legs.

There was another timid knock on the door

"Can I come in yet?"

"Yeah" Ron said as he finished zipping up his jeans and began to hunt for some socks.

The door creaked open slowly and Hermione crept inside with her eyes half closed, ready to shut them against anything she did not want to see.

Ron had his back to her, and was rummaging through an old chest of drawers against the far side of the wall.

Visibly appalled by the state of the room, Hermione picked her way through the collection of second hand books and laundry strewn haphazardly across the floor and perched herself delicately on the corner of his bed.

"How do you live like this?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

Ron turned to face her holding three odd socks in one hand

"What do you mean?"

"Like, this!" She pointed towards the chaos on the floor.

Ron rolled his eyes and placed one sock in the drawer behind him. Then he bent over and attempted to pull the other two on, hopping occasionally as he struggled to get them over his large feet.

"So, is Dumbledore here yet?" He asked, balancing awkwardly on one leg.

"That's what I wanted to tell you an hour ago!" Said Hermione. "He's been here the whole time, and I don't think the meeting's going to last much longer. You need to get yourself ready."

"Well I am sorry!" He spat "but in case you didn't notice I was up most of the night!"

"So was I" Hermione said coolly

Having finally managed to pull on both odd socks, Ron huffed loudly and began to look around the floor.

"They're over there" Hermione said, pointing towards a pair of battered trainers dumped next to his bedroom door

"Where? Oh, there…thanks"

He strode over to the door and shoved them onto his feet. Then he turned towards Hermione who was looking critically around the room again.

"So, why do you think Dumbledore wants us to go on a walk with him?" He asked

"I think he wants to see the house again" said Hermione

"But he already saw it last night, didn't he?"

"Hmmm" Hermione agreed

"So what does he need us for?"

"That's what's worrying me" she said "I can't figure out what he wants us to do, and he asked us to bring our wands…"

"You don't think he'll take us with him when he rescues Harry do you?" Ron asked, suddenly looking both excited and scared

Hermione had been unable to come to any other conclusion, and she remained quiet while Ron reached towards a small table beside his bed where he kept his wand. After picking it up, he placed it in his back pocket and turned around.

"You ready to go then?"

Hermione looked incensed

"I've been ready for over an hour!" She hissed before standing up haughtily and marching out of the room.

"I was only asking" Ron muttered dolefully as he grabbed his jumper from the corner of his bed and followed Hermione down the stairs. As he pulled the jumper over his head Hermione stopped suddenly and Ron emerged at the last second with just enough time to avoid walking into her.

It soon became clear why she had stopped. Several members of The Order had begun to move from the kitchen and where heading out into the yard. The meeting had just finished.

"That was good timing!" Said Ron in a loose attempt at cheeriness, "Should we go find him?"

Hermione chewed her lip nervously.

"He said he would come and get us himself" she whispered back.

They watched as Fred and George came out of the kitchen, leaning closely towards each other. They were speaking quickly, in hushed voices, and when they noticed Ron and Hermione on the stairs, Fred gave them a significant nod and George winked. Behind them came the distinctive clunk of Mad Eye's false leg and its owner soon followed, limping after the twins and eyeing them with a scowl.

Ron suppressed a shudder, as he sensed the magical eye move towards them as well.

It was a few moments later when Dumbledore himself emerged from the kitchen. He chatted casually with Mr Weasley and on noticing Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore held up his hand to interrupt and turned towards them smiling warmly.

"Ah! Just the people I was hoping to see!"

Mr Weasley looked sharply at Dumbledore.

"My son?" He said frowning

"Oh yes! I believe he would be perfect to show me the area. And Miss Granger too, provided, of course, that you are not busy at the moment?"

"S…sure" Ron said, trying to look as though this was not expected "we're not busy at all."

Mr Weasley looked apprehensively between them.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Dumbledore, turning towards Mr Weasley again. "Unless there is anything else, Arthur, we shall embark immediately."

Dumbledore did not wait for a response and he directed his attention back to Ron and Hermione

"You are prepared I trust?"

Hermione nodded and walked obediently out of the door. Ron followed closely with his head down, determined not to look at his father, who was still eying them suspiciously.

Dumbledore followed them out into the yard, stooping slightly through the doorframe. As he straightened, he turned towards Mr Weasley again.

"I don't expect to be very long, Arthur." Dumbledore said, smiling again "But please be assured they will be perfectly safe with me, I shall be with them the whole time."

Mr Weasley glanced nervously towards the kitchen where he knew his wife would be beginning the preparations for lunch and when he looked back, Dumbledore had already allowed Ron to lead the way. When the trio reached the gate that marked the entrance to The Burrow Dumbledore indicated towards a path ahead of them

"I think this way looks promising!" He said happily

Dumbledore took the lead at a steady pace and began to hum to himself as he looked happily at the trees and fields on either side of the worn path which Ron knew would take them in the opposite direction of Mr Baronte's house and into the centre of the local muggle village of Pottery St. Catchpole. Ron also started to wonder how the local residents of the village would react to someone looking like Dumbledore, who today wore sweeping purple robes covered in gold stars and silver moons, walking through the village square. Dumbledore however seemed either totally oblivious, or was in the possession of intelligence that he had neglected to share with either of them. Hermione's hope that it was the latter meant that she followed him without question, Ron however was starting to wonder if the old man was perhaps becoming a little senile.

"Um… Professor?" he asked, after they had been walking for a few minutes. "Where are we going?"

"I find that it is not so much the destination, but the journey that makes these little adventures worth the while." Dumbledore said, cheerfully, without looking back.

After a few more minutes Dumbledore stopped abruptly.

Hermione felt her heart rise into her throat and she looked around nervously.

Dumbledore appeared to be looking for something, and he examined a sizable gap in an old wooden fence that marked the boundary of the forest beyond the path to the village. Casually, he stepped over the cracked pieces of timber and carried on strolling in a new direction that took him through the trees.

Startled by this sudden change, Ron's suspicions about Dumbledore increased and he looked over at Hermione who was clearly just as confused, before following hastily through the underbrush.

Dumbledore was still humming softly as they walked deeper and deeper into the tangle of trees. He stooped occasionally to avoid low branches, and would look up and smile at twittering birds as they flew past.

"Sir?" Hermione asked tentatively after they had been walking apparently aimlessly for nearly three quarters of an hour.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore did not break his stride but had inclined his head slightly towards her.

"Where are we going? A…and what will we be doing when we get there?"

"I thought we were simply enjoying the beauty of the English Countryside?" Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

Ron screwed up his face and looked around.

"But… we can't see the English Countryside for all these trees."

Dumbledore chuckled. Then, for the first time since they had entered the woods, he finally stopped and turned towards them. Smiling, he grabbed a particularly low branch beside him and pulled it upwards to reveal a sizable gap in the trees. He gestured with his free hand for them to proceed ahead of him.

"Perhaps this will suffice?"

Ron and Hermione emerged from the forest to find themselves standing at the top a hill overlooking the Baronte house and its grounds that sat serenely on the valley floor below them. Next to where they were standing was an old farm with an abandoned barn that offered the best view of the surrounding scenery. Hermione suddenly realised why Dumbledore had brought them here.

"You can see everything from here!" Ron said impressed.

"My thoughts exactly" said Dumbledore "although, I find it a little too exposed here, and that barn over there looks to be an excellent shelter against the wind, don't you think? Come along!"

As he set off purposefully towards the barn, Hermione couldn't help but notice a very subtle shift the old headmasters' bearing. He was no longer humming or enjoying the scenery, instead he was focused on the barn and he surveyed its immediate area with short sweeping glances, each movement was delicate and slight. Hermione fingered the wand in her pocket and looked around warily.

Ron's attention however was fixed on the promised relief for his aching legs and wind battered face. The closer they got however, the less he was assured of its luxury. It became more and more apparent that only a miracle, or magic, could be keeping this barn from falling in on itself; its crooked walls and sagging ceiling looked as though it could give way at any time and the large oak doors had broken away entirely from their rusty hinges and were propped untidily against the doorway.

Dumbledore used a quick spell to move the doors far enough for them to enter, then sighed as he looked inside.

"In you go!" He said, almost sounding disappointed

Hermione tutted loudly at Ron who buffeted past her in his haste to get out of the wind, but she said nothing of her concerns around the possible significance of this empty barn.

In a reverse to its outside appearance the inside of the barn felt as safe and secure as any normal building. It completely sheltered them from the wind that whistled amongst some of the more exposed and broken rafters above yet magically ignored the gaping holes in the walls. In the middle of the barn was an abandoned campfire with two accompanying make-shift chairs made from a portable fishing stool and an old beer keg, the latter of which Ron now sat with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Dumbledore entered silently behind them and swept the room with a hard, critical gaze before heading for one of the more larger holes in the wall which faced the valley below.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore acknowledged as he continued to peer through the hole

"What are we doing here exactly?"

Dumbledore frowned at something in the valley before straightening and looking at Hermione seriously

"I was planning on allowing you to accompany me while I visit Mr Baronte today." Dumbledore said "I am hoping that your presence will appeal to his better nature, or what may be left of it."

"Appeal to his better nature?" Ron said, twisting around on his seat

"How?" Hermione asked

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know what to do when the time comes!" Dumbledore said with a small smile before staring pensively at the abandoned campfire "I had arranged to meet people here who agreed to take me to Harry themselves, however it appears my negotiating skills are not what they used to be. I fear that they may have offered their services to the other side. Though this is by no means an unexpected change in plans, it does however necessitate a renewed requisite for haste. Come along now!"

Dumbledore flicked his wand and moved quickly through the opening created by the shifting doors. Hermione followed imediately.

Ron looked incredulous as he gestured angrily at his legs before making a great effort to haul himself up and scramble after them both. Once outside he saw that Dumbledore was standing silent and still, the wind whipping his robes around him. At first Ron assumed he was waiting for them until he realised that Dumbledore was staring down at the Baronte house with an intense expression on his face.

"Don't be alarmed" Said Dumbledore "But I believe my fears have just been confirmed. It appears Mr Baronte has an unwelcome visitor, and we have very little time."


	12. Harrys' Visitors

Harry paced restlessly back and forward in the space between the bed and the invisible wall. Several times he tested the barrier, hoping he might somehow catch it off guard. But each time the same thing happened and he was thrown mercilessly back again, only to pick himself up and renew his pacing.

His whole body ached, his head churned over the same frustrated thoughts and his stomach growled. On top of that he was still wearing the same handmade pyjamas he had been left in the night before and trivially he dreaded to think what he looked like, or what would happen if Deatheaters discovered him now. He hoped, among other things, that he would get his clothes back before any rescue attempt was made. At least he would be able to retain some dignity.

He eventually grew tired of his pacing and sat down on the bed, resting his aching head in his hands. Almost immediatly however he heard the familiar sound of the door being opened and closed, followed by soft, hurried footsteps echoing nearer.

As he stood up to get a better look an excited looking Bella Baronte emerged into the light of the room, beaming at him as she approached. She was wearing a long, pale dress that blended with her ashen skin almost perfectly. In her arms she held a bundle of neatly folded clothes that Harry recognised as his own. Bella swiftly checked the entranceway behind her as though making sure she had not been followed.

"Father said I wasn't to see you today!" She said, apparently thrilled at her own impudence. "But I could see you weren't happy, pacing up and down, wondering no doubt where your clothes are!"

Harry stared at her, perplexed

"Wha…oh, er… Yeah!" Harry stammered, his voice catching up to a sudden idea "My clothes, thanks."

He reached forward and accepted them from her, his hands feeling the familiar compacting sensation as they neared the invisible wall.

Harry noticed that Bella was also wearing a pink flowery apron, previously hidden behind his clean clothes. He could see the top of a hastily wrapped package which made the pocket bulge abnormally.

Bella extracted her wand from inside her sleeve and drew up a child sized, pink and yellow chair to match what she was wearing, and delicately sat herself down. For a full-grown woman, Harry could not see how she could sit comfortably on a chair big enough for a child, despite her light frame. However she appeared perfectly at ease as she looked back at Harry, who had not moved since receiving his clothes.

"It's alright, you can get changed now!" She smiled again.

Harry started, and turned towards the screen left behind from the night before. He could hear Bella humming softly to herself as he began to change.

"When you're finished, I thought you might like a bite to eat."

Bella's voice almost sang. Harry found it extremely annoying.

"Thank you." Was all he could manage. His stomach gave a hopeful growl as he emerged fully clothed in his own jeans and t-shirt. He carried the pyjamas, along with a pair of bright purple fluffy socks he had found with his clothes that he knew did not belong to him. Harry seemed to remember that he had been wearing an old grey pair that had once belonged to Uncle Vernon.

"Just put those on your bed so they're ready for you tonight." Bella said in an airy, motherly voice.

Harry placed the pyjamas near the pillows, secretly hoping he would never have to put them on again, and making a mental note to burn them as soon as he was free again.

"These aren't my socks." He said, as he turned and held them up for her to see.

"Oh I know!" Said Bella, wrinkling her nose. "Those nasty grey ones were awful, so I threw them out and made you some nicer ones. They're lovely and warm, try them on!"

She watched him eagerly.

Careful not to disappoint her, Harry bent over and pulled them on.

She beamed at him again.

"Yes, yes! They look lovely!"

Harry smiled awkwardly. He noticed that she had not passed through the barrier herself, so he sat crossed legged on the floor, as close as he could get to the invisible wall.

Bella looked from the socks to his face, still smiling happily, and reached into her apron to reveal a small package wrapped in kitchen roll. She passed it through the barrier with one hand, and put a finger unnecessarily to her lips with the other

"Shhh, don't tell Father!" Bella whispered rebelliously with a wink "He said you probably wouldn't be hungry, but I think you're looking very underfed!"

"Thanks." Harry said again, accepting the bundle and unwrapping it to reveal a few sandwiches and a slightly squashed pumpkin pasty.

"Ham and Pease-Pudding!" Bella announced enthusiastically. "It's my favourite, I hope you like it?"

Harry took a careful bite of the sandwich and chewed slowly. For the first time Bella looked slightly worried. He swallowed his mouthful awkwardly.

"It's lovely." Harry said, his eyes watering slightly as he swallowed the bit of half chewed sandwich too soon. "It's really nice of you, thanks."

Her face split instantly into a huge smile

"Oh that's sweet of you to say!" Bella beamed again.

Harry took another bite, conscious that she was still watching him. The sandwich was good and his hunger eased as he ate.

"So, where is Mr Baronte?" Harry asked, trying to break the unnerving silence between bites.

"Daddy?" Bella grinned mischievously "He had to go out. He made me promise not to come see you, but you looked so depressed… I just couldn't help myself!"

"So you can see me in here?" Harry asked.

He remembered that Athos had said something the night before about being able to watch him.

"Oh yes!" Bella said, suddenly looking mockingly stern "We must keep an eye on you!"

Her face sprang back into its ever-ready smile and she began to laugh loudly.

Harry took another tentative bite of his sandwich while she composed herself.

"Oh I am sorry!" She managed eventually, dabbing a teary eye with the corner of her apron. She began pointing vaguely towards the barrier. "Father's got a clever picture on a wall in the house that shows us exactly what's going on in here. Daddy used to keep allsorts in here before it became your new home!"

Harry put down his sandwich, suddenly losing his appetite. It was taking most of his energy to keep calm. Her laughter at his situation was bordering on unbearable and he tried to keep the anger from his voice as he spoke

"So, who else can see this picture?" He asked carefully

"Just me and Father. We can't have anyone else finding our little secret now can we!" She shrugged, smiling her irritating smile again.

Harry cast around for a change in subject so as not to lose his temper.

"What sort of things did you keep in here?" He asked

"Lots of things." Bella answered eagerly "Father kept the things he collected in here. Once something is put in here, it can only be taken out by whoever put it in, so it's very safe, and Father could always keep an eye on them by looking at the painting."

"So, what kind of things did he collect?"

"Well…" Bella screwed her face up as she thought. "Father wanted only the rarest things. He had an old silver candlestick once that he said belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, but that turned out to be a fake, and Merlin's Goblet of Beer … they were my favourites, I think…"

"The way you spoke last night it sounded like you were both collectors." Harry interrupted "But it sounds to me like your father is doing most of the collecting."

"Yes, perhaps…"

Bella sounded distant for a moment, then she stood up quickly and with a flourish of her wand, made her chair vanish.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your food!" She said, sounding cheerful again

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, sounding more annoyed than he had intended to and almost squashing his sandwiches beside him.

"I know you'll miss me Harry dearest!" She cooed "But father will be here any minute. I'll come and see you again soon!"

She gave a little wink

"Why won't your father let you see me?" Harry asked desperately, he didn't want her to go now. Despite his frustrations with her, she was his best chance of getting the answers he needed.

Bella gave him an indulgent smile.

"I thought that would have been obvious!" She spoke with the air of a mother talking to a young child "Besides, you're going to be here for a long time and we'll have plenty of opportunities to get to know each other better!"

With that she turned towards the exit.

Harry was starting to lose his patience.

"You can't keep me here!" He shouted recklessly.

Bella stiffened and turned. The smile had vanished from her face and she looked suddenly much older and very severe. The change was startling.

"Now Harry," She said, her voice shaking slightly "This really is the best place for you. You'll be safe here."

"But you don't understand!" Harry said discarding all pretence "It's NOT safe for me here, _you're not safe_! You _have_ to let me go, _HE_'s looking for me right now!"

As he spoke, Bella's expression changed again. She looked shocked and hurt, as though she was unable to cope with what she was hearing. Her eyes filled with tears, and when he stopped talking she took a great shuddering breath

"No one can _ever_ hurt us again, Harry!" She wailed

Then, bursting into tears she hid her head in her hands and ran down the entranceway. The sound of her sobs ended abruptly with the slamming of the door.

Harry cursed loudly. He spun round and kicked the end of the bed as hard as he could.

The purple fluffy socks did little to cushion the blow, and Harry cursed again as his big toe began to throb painfully.

Frustrated and angry with himself, he sat down heavily on the bed and ran a hand unconsciously through his hair. Then he stared at the invisible wall, remembering what Bella had said about the painting. Felling utterly rebellious now, he stood up, grabbed the half eaten sandwich and pumpkin pasty and sat down on the floor behind the screen.

He crossed his legs and ate in silence while he thought.

He had barely finished the last sandwich, when a sudden crash echoed down the entranceway. It sounded as though the door had been thrown violently open.

Harry scrambled to his feet as Mr Baronte thundered into the room. He was wild eyed and furious and he panted heavily as though he had just run a long way. His wispy hair stood out at odd angles and his face looked ruddy and flushed. He still wore a light travelling cloak and he gripped a large square package, loosely wrapped in brown paper, under his arm.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Athos bellowed

Harry stared, bewildered

"Wha..?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Harry felt a sudden rush as his own anger boiled

"Only the truth, Mr Baronte!"

Athos' face darkened, and be began to remove his cloak with jerky movements, reaching as he did so for his wand in the inner pocket.

Harry squared his shoulders and stood up straight, determined not to show any fear.

"I gave her the same warning I tried to give you!" Harry said angrilly "_He_'s looking for me, it's NOT safe here!"

"How DARE you!" Athos threw his cloak and the package to the floor with a crash, and swung his wand towards Harry.

"You are ignorant enough to presume that I have not placed every conceivable form of protection on this house! That I would EVER let any form of harm come to me or my daughter?"

"I am not as ignorant as you think!" Harry snapped back "I know more about protection than you realise, and I definitely know more about the people looking for me then you ever will! I'm _telling _you…"

"THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" Athos shrieked, sparks flying from his wand. He looked on the brink of losing control.

"Just _listen_…"

"_Not _another word from you, boy! _SILENCIO_!"

Harry was struck dumb instantly, and he grabbed his throat as he tried in a vain shout back.

Athos began to pace, breathing heavily. He unconciously ran a hand across his head in an effort to tame his wispy hair. Finally he turned back towards Harry

"Now you listen to me young man" Athos growled, his wand hand still shaking "You will _not_ speak to my daughter like that again do you understand?"

Harry folded his arms.

"You _will_ keep a civil tongue, or I will not allow you the freedom to use it at all!"

Unable to say anything Harry continued to glare back.

Athos lowered his wand and stepped back towards the entrance.

"You will have plenty of time to think on what I have said" Athos spoke quietly, sounding more dangerous than before. Then he turned and headed down the tunnel leaving Harry unable to do anything but glower after him. Only when the door at the end of the tunnel was open did Athos mutter the counter curse and Harry was able to speak again.

With no one around to speak to Harry vented some of his frustrations by directing a two fingered jesture towards the doorway and returning to his hidden place behind the screen.

The more he thought about his situation, the more his anger was stoked and he was unsure how long he'd been sitting there when the sound of the door opening for the third time almost caused him to curse out loud. However he froze suddenly as he realised that there were two sets of footsteps approaching slowly, and neither sounded like they belonged to either Athos or Bella.

Harry moved quietly behind the screen, poised for whatever was coming and ready to fight with whatever strength he had if needed. Then, the footsteps stopped and Harry held his breath.


	13. The House of Baronte

From their vantage point overlooking the valley, Hermione and Ron watched as a dark figure made her way down the garden path towards the Baronte house. Even from this distance it was easy to make out the arrogant prowl of Bellatrix Lestrange as she strode purposefully forwards.

"Professor! That's..."

"Yes, I see…"

Dumbledore was standing as still as a statue, his eyes locked on the scene below. His voice was little more than a whisper and he seemed to be speaking more to himself than in response to Hermione's question

"But, if Harry's in there…"

"Then, for the time being at least, he is perfectly safe. Watch…"

A second figure belonging to an older man apperated just outside the front gate and became visibly enraged at the sight of his visitor. The man was encumbered by a large square package held awkwardly in one arm while his other arm waved angrily towards Bellatrix, sending his traveling cloak in wild circles around him. Ghosts of his angry yells danced tantalisingly on the wind, but neither Ron or Hermione could make out any of the words.

"Athos has not let any witch or wizard into his home for almost thirty years." Said Dumbledore calmly, "Without his permission, she can do nothing more than look."

The chilling sound of heartless laughter countered the broken barks of Mr Baronte's ever growing rage. Bellatrix was throwing her head back, her mane of curls flying about her face as she placed her hands on her hips and held her ground between Mr Baronte and his front door.

To the credit of either his bravery, or his ignorance, the old man did not seem to be afraid and he stormed up his path until he was face to face with the Dark Lord's most deadly servant and their argument became unnervingly quiet. After a few tense moments, Bellatrix swept past Mr Baronte and headed away from the house. When she arrived at the gate she turned one last time, but her parting comment was swept away and the words were lost by the time they reached the top of the valley.

Dumbledore however frowned almost knowingly and relaxed his gaze as Mr Baronte tightly hugged his package before walking angrily towards his house.

"Oh dear" Dumbledore said, "I fear things aren't going according to Athos' plan."

"Do you think she knows, Professor?" Hermione asked, as she rung her hands nervously.

"It is possible." Dumbledore said "However the full extent to which she suspects Mr Baronte is yet to be seen, she may simply be following in my wake."

Dumbledore sighed as he straightened and turned away from the valley. He looked appraisingly at Ron and Hermione.

"I think that it's our turn now to pay Mr Baronte a visit." He said "Are you both ready?"

Hermione reached into an inside pocket of her jacket and withdrew her wand while Ron nodded, his wand already in his hand having unconsciously reached for it when he had first realised he was watching Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Excellent!" Said Dumbledore. "Although, I would ask that you keep your wands out of sight for now, I am not planning to ambush Mr Baronte and take Harry by force! Now, there isn't much time. Follow me please."

Dumbledore set off with long strides and headed past the old farmhouse, the occupants of which appeared strangely unaware of the party as they passed. Ron caught a whiff of freshly cooked apple pie coming from the kitchen and his stomach grumbled. With Hermione walking beside him, and their wands safely stowed away again, they followed their headmaster in silence, feeling nervous and apprehensive.

Beyond the farmhouse, the path split into a muddy tyre stained road to the left and a less used road to the right down which Dumbledore led them. The road did not show signs of much use or had seen any repairs or maintenance in a very long time. The tarmac became increasingly cracked and damaged by roots and weeds until the road began to turn downwards, becoming little more than a dirt track lined with trees and overgrown thistle bushes. It became steeper and steeper as it wound its way towards the bottom of the valley.

Hermione continued to think as they walked, but there was something that she found she was unable to understand. Dumbledore seemed to sense her confusion, and he inclined his head towards her.

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Granger?" He asked, quietly

"Hmmm?" Hermione blinked, as she pulled herself out of her thoughts "Oh! Erm, yes, Professor, I suppose there is…"

Dumbledore glanced at her over his spectacles.

"Go on."

"It's just… well, I don't understand why?" She said "What would someone like Mr Baronte want with Harry?"

Dumbledore's face was unreadable, but some of the sparkle seemed to have returned in his eyes. He kept his head up, facing the direction in which they were walking.

"What have you learnt about Mr Baronte so far?"

Hermione frowned

"Nothing more than what we told you last night; that he's a collector, part of some old secret society."

"So, you know that this man is a collector, yet you are surprised to find that he is still collecting?"

Ron stared incredulously at Dumbledore

"But Harry's a person! It's hardly the same as my chocolate frog card collection!"

"So what does that tell you about Mr Baronte?" Dumbledore asked

"That he's mental?"

"That he doesn't distinguish between people and objects, or that he possibly can't tell the difference?" Hermione said

Dumbledore beamed at her

"Exactly!" He said "There is a lot about our friend Mr Baronte that you do not understand, and so, you find it hard to comprehend why he does the things he does. You have just fallen into a very common trap of judging people before you know them."

"So what happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"He lost faith in what he was doing, and subsequently, found himself unable to tell the difference between what was right and what was wrong." He sighed "But please, don't misunderstand me, he is still a good man, he's just a little lost."

Hermione began to wonder whether Dumbledore was challenging them to find out for themselves what happened. Either that, or whatever did happen was too terrible to say. She decided to make an effort not to act on her assumptions.

Ron was feeling much the same way, but he had still made a mental note to hex Mr Baronte when Dumbledore wasn't looking.

A short time later the party emerged from behind a particularly dense row of hedges, and for the first time since leaving the old farm they came within sight of the entrance to the Baronte grounds.

Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat as she suddenly realised how close they were. She fought the urge to grab Ron's arm for support.

Dumbledore continued to stroll carelessly towards the old house, looking around at the scenery behind it. He pointed towards a field at the opposite side of the valley, and looked towards Ron, who jogged a few steps to catch up.

"Is that lavender up there?" Dumbledore said in a clear and much louder voice than he had been using before

Ron turned to face the direction in which Dumbledore was pointing, and shrugged as he looked at a lush green field, specked with purple foliage.

"I…suppose it might be…"

"Hmm" remarked Dumbledore, "And tell me, do you know the muggles who own that land?"

Ron glanced nervously towards the house as he began to talk apprehensively about the local muggle population. Dumbledore listened intently and asked questions here and there to clarify points and to maintain the momentum of the conversation. A subtle approach was obviously not part of Dumbledore's plan.

A few paces behind them, Hermione allowed her thoughts to wander as they drew nearer to the house. Once they had passed through the gate she began to take in the unkempt grounds that surrounded the house. The garden looked as though once, a long time ago, it was a grand and overly extravagant arrangement. From what they could see from inside the top of the valley, some of the old designs could still be made out. Now the garden, its statues and arrangements, were overrun with weeds. Haphazard patches of plants and flowers, descendants of the original garden, had been left to grow out of control, the strongest over time dominating the more delicate fauna. Here and there, she noticed neglected trowels sticking out of the ground alongside the occasional sun bleached packet of seeds or half planted bulbs. Most of these unfortunate attempts had succumbed to the elements, and those that had attempted to take root had become nothing more than lifeless twigs. It looked as though the occupants of the house had been frequently interrupted, but had never returned to the garden afterwards.

Hermione continued to scrutinise the garden, until they had become so close to the house that it completly obscured the scenery behind it and towered over them like an old church. The building, though majestic in its design, looked badly weather worn and the elegant architecture was in dire need of repair. The old windows, watermarked and stained by time, no longer reflected the image of the countryside they faced and gave the house a haunted, hollow feel. Stepping into its shadow felt almost as though she was walking through a cold shower and Hermione could not suppress a sudden shudder.

"Ah! Here we are!" Dumbledore said merrily as they reached the front door.

He had barely placed one foot on the doorstep when there was a sudden resounding boom, like the peel of a large bell.

Hermione gasped in fright

"Bloody Hell!" Ron cried, looking around frantically "What was _that_?"

Dumbledore smiled

"Well, it's certainly saves me the effort of having to ring the bell! Don't forget to smile!" Dumbledore said just as the small window, placed unusually in the centre of the door, was darkened by a shadow from inside the house.

There was a scraping of many bolts and locks and finally the door opened halfway and Mr Baronte appeared.

As the old man crouched behind the door he shifted his stony gaze from Ron to Dumbledore. Hermione blanched and smiled uneasily when he turned his eyes on her. It was difficult to guess what he might have been thinking, however it was very clear from his sour expression that Mr Baronte was not expecting to see someone like Dumbledore on his doorstep, and he certainly didn't look like he was in the mood for entertaining guests. It would take nothing short of a miracle for this man to let anyone in, but they were certain that Harry was inside. Hermione placed her hopes on Dumbledore's unknown plan, and took a deep breath.


	14. All Part of the Plan

"Athos!" Dumbledore smiled warmly and greeted Mr Baronte with an exaggerated show of merriment and affection.

"Albus." Mr Baronte nodded curtly and glared back with blatant disdain and suspicion.

"How are you?"

Mr Baronte armed himself with his most dangerous stare and said nothing. Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at each other behind awkward smiles. Eventually Mr Baronte pursed his lips and jerked his head irritably as he glanced behind the three of them, clearly concerned that there might be more.

Dumbledore sighed overdramatically as though he had just come to a sudden realisation

"Where are my manors?" Dumbledore said as he placed a slender hand against his forehead, "I must apologise Athos, this must seem most irregular! But you see, I was just enjoying the local scenery with a few of my students when I recognised your house and thought I'd drop by and see an old friend!"

Dumbledore smiled expectantly at Mr Baronte

"Well, I'm fine thank you..." Mr Baronte growled

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "And how's your delightful daughter getting along? I see she's still attending her garden dutifully."

Athos frowned and made a rumbling noise from deep in his throat. He shook his head.

"This isn't the best time, Albus."

Dumbledore looked suddenly very surprised.

"Oh that is a shame" He said sounding almost genuinely disappointed "Only, I was hoping I could come in for a short rest. I seem to remember sampling a rather exquisite bottle of Olde English Meade on my last visit..."

"And I seem to remember you finishing it." Athos replied viciously "There were only two-hundred bottles of that Meade ever made."

Dumbledore chuckled

"Well then, if you won't yield to the pleads of a tired old man, perhaps you'll satisfy the curiosity of youth?" Dumbledore gestured towards Ron who jumped and stared back at him incredulously, clearly appalled that he was about to be dragged into the conversation.

"This is Arthur Weasley's son. He has been showing me around today and he mentioned, in passing, that you knew his father who himself collects… unusual items and…"

"I know of Arthur Weasley's collection!" Mr Baronte snapped

"Oh, you do? It's quite remarkable, isn't it?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Dumbledore chuckled again

"Well then, I'll cut to the chase; I was hoping that you'd have something very rare to show this young man? It's my opinion that he might make a great collector someday and I know you'd be the best person to inspire him!"

Mr Baronte looked increasingly flustered. He glanced briefly behind him and shifted his weight irritably against the door

"As I said to you before, Albus, I'm very busy at the moment and now really isn't…"

"Come now Athos! This should only take a …" Dumbledore suddenly dropped all pretences and tilted his head to one side as though straining to hear to something.

Mr Baronte looked panicked

"Dumbledore you can't…"

"My dear friend, is someone crying?"

"No! Don't you…"

But Dumbledore leapt forward with surprising agility and pushed through the door before Mr Baronte could react.

"That is none of your business Albus!" Athos whispered as though the inside of the house had smothered his voice "Leave! _Now_!"

But Dumbledore was not listening to him. Instead he was concentrating on the sound of sobs coming from a door at the end of the hall.

"Athos my friend, my only intention is to help you and your clearly distraught daughter." Dumbledore then turned to Ron and Hermione who were still standing awkwardly outside the front door. "You can both come in now. I don't believe his charm works on underage witches or wizards."

"Dumbledore I must protest!" Athos hissed as the children darted apologetically past him, then he reached inside his robes for his wand but after receiving a single, vastly superior glare from the old headmaster he froze. Dumbledore then returned to the door at the end of the hallway and stepped inside the room with Ron and Hermione following close behind him.

Both Ron and Hermione recognised the room immediately from their attempt at espionage the night before. There was the same rocking chair in the same place as before and occupied by the same woman, however she was not the content figure they had observed. Instead, her whole body was racked with sobs and her head was buried in a pink, flowery pinny.

"My dear!" Dumbledore said softly, sounding genuinely concerned, "whatever is the matter?"

The woman in the chair jumped and looked up at them with red, puffy eyes that darted from Dumbledore, to Ron then Hermione, and finally to the doorway behind them through which Mr Baronte had just stormed in.

"For goodness sake Albus!" Mr Baronte growled as he pushed his way through the room towards his daughter, "Can't you see my daughter is upset enough already?"

"I wish only to help, Athos."

Mr Baronte placed a protective arm around his daughters' shoulders as she clutched the pinny up to her nose, catching the last of her tears as they rolled down her face. She began to hiccup occasionally but was no longer crying, instead she continued to stare at the people in front of her with wide eyes.

Since entering the house Dumbledore had adopted an entirely different persona. He assumed complete control, and exuded a sense of absolute power and authority. He looked slowly around the room before settling himself down in the armchair opposite Mr Baronte, who rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the woman hiccupping on the chair.

"Why are you crying Isabella?"

Bella gulped and then looked fearfully up at her father who was still glaring at Dumbledore.

When Athos looked back down at his daughter however, his expression changed dramatically. He looked almost on the verge of tears himself.

"Why are you really here, Albus?" Mr Baronte asked, his voice breaking.

"I think you already know why." Dumbledore said slowly. Then after a tortuous pause, he continued "I am seeking your assistance in locating one of my pupils."

Mr Baronte remained quiet as the colour drained from his cheeks.

"Then you'll have to excuse me for a moment, Albus. I will not discuss this matter in front of my daughter." Athos looked back at Dumbldore with begging eyes "Would you allow me to take her upstairs to her room?"

Dumbledore nodded and Mr Baronte lifted his daughter gently out of the chair as she kept her face hidden from the nose down under her tear soaked pinny. They left the living room in silence and allowed the door to swing closed behind them.

Ron and Hermione looked towards Dumbledore who seemed for the moment to be deep in thought as he considered the painting on the wall in much the same way he had considered the occupants of the house. With one fluid movement, he rose from the chair and stood in front of the portrait.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, offering a brief smile to Ron and Hermione before turning back towards the portrait again "that went well, I thought."

"But he didn't tell us anything!"

"There is often more said within any conversation than simply the words, Mr Weasley. I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. I learnt rather a lot."

Hermione glanced at Ron, who had turned very red, before joining Dumbledore beside the portrait

"Professor?" She asked tentatively

"Miss Granger?"

"Is she…was she…Is that Mr Baronte's wife?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her, sir?"

"Mrs Baronte was brutally murdered, close to thirty years ago now."

"Murdered?"

"Unfortunately, this is not the time or place to explore that sad chapter in the Baronte family history, I'm afraid we have little time before Mr Baronte returns." Dumbledore reached out and placed a hand on the top right hand corner of the portrait, much the same way Mr Baronte had done the night before.

"Now then, you said he pulled the portrait round like this?"

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore wrenched the corner of the picture frame downwards so that the picture was now on its side. With his other hand, he flicked his wand and the image changed.

Now it showed an empty room with a bed in the centre and a screen off to one side. The room was lit but nothing appeared to be moving within and there was no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Does this look like the same room you saw last night?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron moved closer and squinted

"It could be..." He said, "The picture we saw was really dark. I don't remember that screen being there, do you, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. The thought occurred to her that perhaps they had been wrong, and what they had seen was just a trick of the light. Even worse, was the prospect that they had been right about the picture, but too late to do anything. There was certainly no sign of Harry in the room; the bed sheets were creased, but did not look as though they had been slept in, and the glasses they had seen on the bedside table were gone.

"He might be behind that screen?" she said hopefully

"If he is in that room, then that is one place he could be. There is, of course, only one way to know for sure."

Dumbledore flicked his wand again and a door in the corner of the room opened, as though it had been planning to all along, revealing a long stone tunnel beyond.

"If Harry is inside this painting then there is only one way for him to escape, and I do not think we can get him out through there." Dumbledore said, indicating towards the door, "I will need you to ask him to come out from his hiding place while I consider the possibility of extracting him from here."

Ron and Hermione nodded, looking resolute. Then they moved quickly towards the secret tunnel.

As they passed through the doorway the air around them became suddenly cold and stale, more like the dungeons of Hogwarts that the warm living room they had left behind. They began to walk slowly as they took in the walls which were worn smooth from years of seeping damp. Clumps of green mould clung to the bare rock alongside the occasional mushroom and candles in brackets caked with melted wax were hung unused, as the crisp light from the end of the tunnel proved more than sufficient to light their way.

As they finally entered the room at the end they stopped. Everything beyond a bold, grey line in the centre of the room matched what they had seen in the portrait, but from here it looked oddly distorted, like it was under water.

Nothing moved and room seemed to be holding its breath as Ron and Hermione listened carefully for any sign of life.

"H… Harry?" Hermione called softly.

There was a slight stirring from behind the screen.

"Harry mate, it's us! You in here?"

Ron was answered by a hasty shuffling and a head that appeared from behind the screen looking tired and very confused.

Ron grinned broadly at his best friend as he pulled himself to his feet and came out fully from behind the screen. He squinted, as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

"You look awful mate!" Ron said, grinning broadly

"Oh Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, stopping just short of the grey line on the floor.

Harry couldn't help but grin at his friends and he ran a hand through his untidy hair. A feeling of immense relief washed through him like water from a burst dam and he laughed.

"How did you find me? Is anyone else here with you?" Harry asked

"Just Dumbledore." Ron said, shrugging

"Dumbledore's here? Where is he? And how did you get past Athos and his daughter?"

"Whoa! One question at a time, mate!"

"Dumbledore should be watching you through a painting in Mr Baronte's living room, he said he should be able to, er… 'extract' you soon." Said Hermione

"So, Dumbledore brought you along with him?"

"Well, yes, in a way." Hermione said frowning "He, sort of caught us looking for you and then he took us for a walk."

"Took you for a walk? Where is this place?"

Ron laughed unexpectedly

"You'll never believe it, Harry, but you're only about a mile away from the Burrow!"

Harry stared

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope! We snuck out with Fred and George…"

"And Ginny" Hermione added

"Yeah, Ginny too…anyway, we spied on this old house that Dad knew about and there you were, in a picture on his wall."

Ron continued to grin proudly, but Harry's sudden elation drained

"The picture was on display? But I was told it was hidden!"

"It's sort of disguised as a portrait of Mr Baronte's wife, we just caught him looking at you through it."

Not entirely reassured, Harry felt the old worries return.

"So, when am I getting out of here?"

"Dunno, just as soon as Dumbledore figures it out, I guess." Ron answered

"Figures what out?"

"Dumbledore doesn't think he can get you out from in here, he thinks you can come out in the living room"

"Well that makes sense; Mr Baronte's daughter just told me something about only taking things out the way they came in." Harry briefly gestured at the invisible barrier "I've tried getting out that way and trust me, that definitely can't be the way I came in!"

"What's that over there?" Hermione interrupted. She was pointing at the traveling cloak Mr Baronte had thrown to the floor earlier and had since forgotten to pick it up. The corner of a large leather bound book could be seen poking out from beneath it. It's thick brown paper wrapping had ripped down one side.

Harry folded his arms and frowned as he thought back on his last argument.

"Mr Baronte left it behind just now." He said as he watched Ron pull the parcel out from beneath the cloak. The book slid easily from its torn wrapping and the title was revealed in ornate silver lettering which read: '_The True Arte of Invisibility: How to Make Yourself REALLY disappear'._

"What can he want with this thing, it looks ancient!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and eagerly snatched the heavy book from Ron's hands

"Hey!"

"Ron, this is a really rare book! If it's what I think it is then it's not supposed to even exist!"

She continued to stare in awe at the book.

Ron looked back at Harry, who had moved as close as he could to get a better look.

"Any idea what he wanted this book for, Harry?"

"He collects really rare things, they call themselves 'The Collectors', so if Hermione says it's rare then that might be why. Or it could be something to do with the protection he keeps banging on about. Maybe he thought that vanishing would be a better way of hiding?"

There was a loud and ominous crack as Hermione opened the book. She looked up sheepishly,

"It's an old book… they sometimes do that…"

Ron turned suddenly towards the entranceway

"I think someone's coming!" He said

No sooner had he cried this warning, when Harry yelled one of his own and he stepped away from the invisible wall.

Hermione looked up from the book

"Harry, it is supposed to change colour like that?"

The watery surface of the invisible barrier had started to change into darkening grey wisp like clouds which began to obscure anything beyond

"It's never done anything like this before." Harry said "Do you think it could be whatever Dumbledore is doing?"

"I don't think so mate" Ron answered, still staring down the old tunnel

"How could you know?"

"He's on his way here!"

"Er… guys!" Harry yelled as the wall became completely solid.

"Harry!" Ron ran forward

"No, don't touch it!" Hermione warned "You could get caught too."

The surface of the wall suddeny shuddered violently and a muffled yell could be heard from the other side.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled, abandoning all caution and slamming a fist into the barrier just as Dumbledore entered the room

"Professor! What's going on?" Hermione asked

Dumbledore gazed at the dark wall in front of them.

"Well I managed to persuade Mr Baronte to begin the extraction. Harry should no longer be in his prison which is a start." Dumbledore said gravely. "However Athos is expecting some very unwanted guests, and I'm afraid that, for now, we are trapped in here."


	15. Trapped

Harry could do nothing but watch as the blackened surface of the barrier rippled violently, circling faster and faster around a growing whirlpool in the centre which then twisted and grew into the shape of a giant human hand. Harry stepped back as the hand groped towards him. Then to his horror, Harry realised that the room was also shrinking. With no where to go the hand seized him round his waist and squeezed painfully. With a sudden surge of unfathomable strength, Harry was pulled towards the surface and he yelled in pain, fearful that the force would break his ribs. When he hit the wall it sucked him in, its consistency close to what he imagined a bath of warm custard would feel like. With one final gasp his head disappeared beneath the surface. What little breath was left inside his lungs burned as he was dragged deeper and deeper. But just when he thought he couldn't stand any more he felt a burst of fresh air against his skin and when he opened his eyes he found himself in an old fashioned living room suspended a few feet off the ground. Harry managed one quick glance at a puce-faced Mr Baronte before the hand released him and his body fell heavily against a hard wooden floor.

Harry scrambled groggily to his feet, blinking stars from his eyes as fresh air filled his lungs.

"Wha…"

"SHHHHHH!" Mr Baronte hissed savagely. He stared wild eyed at Harry before checking over his shoulder at the hallway behind him.

"What's going on? Where's Dumbledore?"

"Shut up!"

There was a difference in the old man that made Harry pause. Athos was scared of something, and Harry suspected it had something to with a loud knocking coming from the hallway.

Bella rushed into the room clutching her flowery pinny to her chin

"Father!" She whispered looking terrified and frantic

Mr Baronte turned to Harry

"You will follow my daughter upstairs and stay there without making a sound, do you understand, boy?"

"What's happening?" Harry whispered, but Athos shook his head and Bella stretched her hand out towards him.

"Go now!" Athos insisted and he shoved Harry towards his daughter. Bella grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room and down a wide hallway with a large front door which shook under repeated blows. A small frosted window in its centre showed several shadows moving behind it.

Utterly bewildered, Harry allowed himself to be guided towards the stairs but then he stopped as he recognized, with a chill, the screeching voice that accompanied the knocking on the door.

"_Athos! Open this door you old fool before I blast your whole house down! I've brought some friends of yours for a visit, and they don't like to be kept waiting!"_

"That's… she's a Deatheater! I_ told_ you!" Harry whispered savagely

"_I SAID GO!_ Unless you want to stand around here and chat with that!"

Bella gave Harry's arm a desperate tug and he finally followed, offering one last I-told-you-so glare as he went.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs he heard Mr Baronte call out angrily

"What is it now? Crazy woman! I warned you never to come back!"

The thudding stopped just as Harry disappeared out of sight and Athos Baronte opened the front door.

"What do you mean, we're trapped?" Ron said looking outraged as he stared open-mouthed at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid this room is not linked physically to Mr Baronte's residence at this moment" Dumbledore said "If I was to open the door now there is no telling what it would open out into."

"Can't we just blast our way out?"

"We could always try" Said Dumbledore carefully, "But, as I thought I had explained, there is no way of knowing what we would be blasting our way out of. I don't know where we are."

"What about aparating?" Hermione offered timidly

Dumbledore considered the question for a few moments and he looked around the room

"Alas, the charm work is remarkably similar to Hogwarts and, unfortunately for us, I suspect equally as powerful. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait until someone opens the door."

"They might hear us if we knock, though!" Said Ron frantically, and with a wide eyed look at them both he disappeared down the tunnel.

"Would they hear us?" Asked Hermione

Dumbledore shook his head with a wry smile. Then he glanced down at the book in her arms and his eyebrows raised suddenly.

"That is a very interesting book, Miss Granger. I wonder, would you mind keeping a hold of it so I might take a look later? I'm sure Athos would not mind if we borrowed it for a while!"

Despite her surprise, Hermione nodded and hitched the book further up her arms. She began to follow Dumbledore as he headed toward the echoes of Ron's footsteps. Hermione was worried, but something about Dumbledore's relaxed mood stopped her just short of panic and she put her faith in the hope that the old headmaster knew more than he was about to let on.

Bella rushed into a room half way along the upstairs corridor and pulled Harry inside, locking the door behind them with a rusty copper key already waiting in the key hole.

There was a large window situated on the opposite side of the room where wilted flowers hung pathetically in a dull glass vase on the windowsill and the sunlight struggled through the gaps in the dirt around the windowpanes. Faded wallpaper with images of serene fields full of wild flowers and tall grass, which were charmed to wave as though caught in a light breeze, clung to the walls. Adjacent to the window was an old chest of drawers on which Harry noticed a pile of Daily Prophets, half of which had spilled onto the floor right up to a large, four poster bed in the centre of the room. Bella busied past Harry and peered nervously through one of the larger gaps in the dirt on the window.

"Bella? What's going on?" Harry asked, keeping his voice as quiet as possible

Bella wrung her hands nervously and shook her head

"How can they be looking for you! You should be safe here! Father promised!" She looked pleadingly at Harry.

"What if… what if they're not looking for me?" Harry said, not entirely believing it himself.

Downstairs it sounded like something was going terribly wrong. Shrieks and bellows from both Bellatrix Lestrange and Mr Baronte were joined by loud crashes that shook the house.

Bella jumped and ran towards her bed. She then pulled her flowery pillows and matching duvet away and reached under the mattress. When she emerged she held a large, shiny silver key in her hand, which in complete contrast to everything in the room gleamed shiny and new as though it had only just been polished. Its surface was smooth and flawless, and the key glinted in the dim light as Bella hurried towards the old chest of drawers behind Harry.

As he turned to watch her, Harry noticed for the first time that there was a matching silver keyhole on the bottom drawer that he would have sworn wasn't there earlier. The keyhole grew in size the closer Bella got to it, and by the time she inserted the key it was a perfect fit. It turned with a loud crack that made both of them glance nervously at the door, then she stepped away quickly as the bottom drawer pulled forward, revealing a roughly cut stone staircase that descended into total darkness. Once it had fully opened, she gestured for Harry to enter.

Harry hesitated.

The noise downstairs had stopped abruptly and the house had become unnervingly quiet. Then, to his sudden horror, Harry heard a flurry of thuds as several pairs of feet rumbled up the stairs. Bella gripped his arm tightly and pushed him into the tunnel.

He stumbled awkwardly down the first few steps but kept going as she followed after him. As soon as they were both clear, Bella pulled the silver key out of its lock and the drawer began to close behind them.

Before it could finish however there was a sudden deafening crash from above as the bedroom door was blown open. Bella screamed and backed away from the opening which was still closing far too slowly for Harry's liking. Scraps of teddy stuffing and flowery wallpaper filled the air, some slipping through the shrinking gap until a dark shadow eclipsed the opening.

Harry grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her down the stairs until he hit the bottom and then headed as fast as he dared into the darkness.

"Where does this go?" Harry asked after stumbling over a loose rock

Bella didn't answer, her breathing came in short gasps.

Harry stumbled again

"Dammit!" He cursed in frustration "I can't see! Can't you do something?"

Harry felt Bella struggle against his hand but he tightened his grip. The last thing he wanted to do was lose her down here.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

Bella whimpered before she tripped and lurched clumsily into him. There was a clatter of metal and wood somewhere on the floor, and Harry felt his heart sink.

"Bella? Where's your wand?"

He heard her gasp sharply, and her hand began to shake

"Please don't tell me that was your wand?" Harry moaned

She tugged her hand out of his grasp and dropped to the floor. Harry could hear her fumbling desperately in the dark. There was a soft sound of wood against stone, and Harry felt something light bump against his foot. He reached down and snatched the wand from the ground, just a loud explosion erupted behind them and the tunnel was flooded with flying rocks and flickering light. Harry realised shockingly just how little distance they had run, and just how straight this tunnel was. There was nowhere to hide and only one way for them to go. He pulled Bella from the floor just as a spell shot towards him like a bolt of lightning and Harry raised the wand instinctively.

"PROTEGO!" Harry bellowed, but the charm did not work as well as intended and the spell deflected upwards, hitting the old ceiling with a deafening crack. There was an ominous rumbling from above and Harry's only instinct was to run. He fired a retaliating spell towards the entrance and pulled Bella in the opposite direction.

The fatally damaged ceiling cracked above them, building on its momentum as it chased along the walls. Harry guided himself with one hand against the wall, just as the falling earth behind them blocked their only source of light and the tunnel was filled with a cloud of rock and debris. A large boulder struck Harry heavily on his right arm and the force knocked the wand from his hand. But he was running for his life, and had no time to think about going back for it. His ears were bombarded with the sound of thunderous rain as the tunnel crumbled on years of neglect and decay and his eyes stung from the dust which rolled with them into the blackness.

Without warning, Harry ran suddenly into a something huge and ominously wall like. The force sent him reeling backwards and he felt his glasses crack. He fell into Bella who was still hurtling towards him screaming in uncontrolled panic and fear.

Harry scrambled to feet as the ground shook and desperately felt around for another way around, but he found none.

"This shouldn't be here!" Bella's screamed frantically

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted back, pulling her towards him and trying to shield her as best he could as the cave in caught up with them.

Harry closed his eyes as they were showered with stones and thick dust. He braced himself for the final blow, waiting for the roof to cave in above them, but it never came.

After what felt like an eternity the rumbling finally ceased. Harry blinked and raised his head, coughing on the thick dust that surrounded them. Not even the smallest ray of light penetrated the darkness and as the dust settled the Harry began to realise that there was no hint of a breeze and the air became still.

Harry reached his hands behind him and used the wall they had sheltered against to help him stand, each noise he made echoed and sounded almost deafaning in the silence. Bella tightened her grip on his jeans and coughed against his legs pathetically

"Don't go!" She whispered, hoarsely

Squinting in the darkness, Harry covered his mouth and nose with his hand and wrenched himself upright. Bella wrapped her arms tighter around his knees.

"I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to." Harry said wearily "Where are we anyway?"

He felt her shudder against his legs; either from fear or despair Harry couldn't tell. She coughed again as she tried to get her breath.

"I used to use this tunnel when I was a little girl" Bella said finally "It takes you just outside the little muggle village nearby. I used to go and watch them, and buy flowers, and pretend I was just like them. They looked so safe."

Harry felt her grip relaxing as she talked

"This rock shouldn't be here" She said again, slowly pulling herself upright and mercifully releasing her grip on Harry's legs

"Wait!"

Harry feared he would lose her in the dark and he followed the sound of her hands against the rock.

He needn't have worried. After a few moments Bella stopped, having reached the opposite wall of the tunnel

"No no no…" She mumbled "This rock shouldn't be here, this tunnel was clear, I know it was."

Bella sank slowly to the floor

"We're trapped!"

Harry lowered himself down the rock face to sit next to her. He was too weary to contemplate the irony, instead he clutched his aching arm, feeling the blood sticking to the inside of his t-shirt. The darkness was smothering and he listened to Bella's sobs as he wondered where Ron and Hermione were now.


	16. Open Doors

"_HELLO_!" Ron yelled "CAN YOU HEAR ME? LET-US–OUT!"

He was pounding madly against a brick wall which had replaced the door at the end of the tunnel when Dumbledore and Hermione caught up with him

"Besides the slight ringing in my ears, Mr Weasley, I'm afraid your efforts are making very little difference."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just wait here?"

Dumbledore sighed

"There is little more we can do that we have not done already." He said carefully "All we can do now is wait until someone opens the door."

"But Harry's out there!"

However just as Ron had finished his statement the wall gave a small shudder and the doorway began to re-emerge.

Dumbledore smiled

"You see Mr Weasley, patience can pay off! However I think it best if you stood behind me." Dumbledore added "And have your wands at the ready."

Ron moved quickly to join Hermione who was already standing behind Dumbledore with the heavy book in one arm and her wand poised in her other hand. Then, with a low creaking sound, the door swung open slowly.

"Bellatrix! How charming!" Dumbledore said pleasantly

Bellarix stood momentarily in shock before glaring viciously at Dumbledore

"You!" She sneered,

There was a sudden movement by the living room door as a shadowy figure made a hasty retreat just as Bellatrix raised her wand to attack. But before she had managed to utter a single spell her wand flew from her hand and a string of fine gold chain snaked around her wrists and ankles until she lost her balance and fell to the floor, writhing and cursing.

"Silencio!" Dumbledore muttered "There is no need for language like that, Madam."

Bellatrix continued to fume in silence as Dumbledore swept her to one side and made for the hallway where Mr Baronte could be heard shouting angrily

"There's nothing for you upstairs! Get down here if it's me you want! Get down here! You hear me?"

Ron and Hermione hurried after Dumbledore, and when they reached the hallway, they were faced with a dishevelled Mr Baronte who was holding the back of his head with one hand and half of a broken wand in the other. His wore a sour expression, and growled as he saw Dumbledore

"Where are they going?" Dumbledore asked, the authority in his voice acting as a balm against the atmosphere left by the abated chaos

Mr Baronte scowled up at them before looking down at the pieces of his broken wand on the floor as though it was his own reflection. When he looked back up it was like watching a completely different man. His eyes betrayed a startling sense of sadness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Dumbledore leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Mr Barontes shoulder, but then there was sudden thunderous crash from upstairs and Dumbledore quickly turned towards its source. He cast one last look at Mr Baronte before hurrying up the stairs with surprising dexterity, his long white hair and beard flying behind him.

Ron and Hermione chased after him as best they could. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they caught sight of Dumbledore disappearing though the blasted remains of a door half way down the corridor, just as another loud explosion boomed from inside the same room.

Hermione hitched the heavy book in her arms as Ron ran on ahead of her, but as she glanced down an uneasy feeling settled over her and something in the corridor below caught her eye. Hermione leaned over the banister to look where Mr Baronte had been moments before, but the hallway was empty and Mr Baronte was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he had gone into the living room, but something about the last look she had seen on his face made her pause.

Her curiosity peaked and she placed the book carefully against a wall at the top of the stairs. Barely had she taken her first step when the whole house shook violently. A rumbling, far louder than the explosions she had heard before, was rocking the very foundations of the house and she was thrown forward. As she fell down the first few steps she managed to grab hold of the banister and she clung to it as tightly as she could. Behind her, the book dislodged itself from against the wall and bumped down the stairs but she couldn't make any attempt to catch it. Hermione shut her eyes as she was showered with plaster from the ceiling and the walls as they crumbled.

Through the tumult, Hermione heard her name being called and when she looked up Ron was standing at the top of the stairs, his red hair sticking out at odd angles and his clothes dotted with scraps of paper and clumps of white fluff.

'Hermione!' He shouted again

Hermione screamed and gripped the bannister tighter as the old wood split against the strain of the shifting house and the bottom of the staircase fell into a fissure that ripped through the floor. Ron dropped and lay on his stomach as he reached out and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. With all the strength he could muster he pulled her up the stairs. One unsteady step at a time she was dragged higher until they both collapsed together on the landing. Ron held on to her tightly as the house gave one final heave and the rumbling stopped. They clung to each other for a few moments until they were sure that danger had passed and Hermione felt her face redden, secretly pleased that her dishevelled hair was hiding her cheeks.

"Come on." Ron said suddenly "Dumbledore sent me to get you, we haven't found Harry yet."

Hermione looked at the destroyed stairway, seeing no sign of the book, as Ron stood up and pulled her by the hand towards the bedroom. She gasped as they entered.

The room looked as though a whirlwind had swept through it. There wasn't a single thing intact, and everything was blanketed in blackened paper, clumps of singed teddy bear stuffing and bits of cracked plaster from the walls and ceiling. What was left of the large window lay shattered as though something heavy had been thrown right through it and on the right hand side of the room a huge hole had been ripped out of the wall through the smouldering remains of a wooden chest of drawers, parts of which lay crumpled on either side.

This was startling enough, however the hole lead into a passageway deep underground, despite this room being situated on the first floor of the house.

With another small tug, Ron urged Hermione forwards again

"Come on, I think Dumbledore must be down there."

"What, that hole?"

Ron looked grim

"Yeah, he thinks Harry must have come through here with Mr Baronte's daughter," Ron said, helping Hermione down the first few shattered steps. "but before we went in, whatever just happened, happened. We can't see the guy that went in before us either."

"What guy?"

But before Ron could answer they noticed a slim figure in the darkness. Hermione held her breath but then the figure turned and Dumbledore's face was recognisable against the bright light from his illuminated wand. Dumbledore was looking towards the roof, apparently deep in thought

"This was a truly remarkable feat of magical engineering." Dumbledore said as Ron and Hermione approached

"Have you found Harry yet?" Ron asked urgently

"I'm almost certain." Dumbledore said, still staring at the ceiling. "The problem is how to get to him without causing the tunnel to collapse completely. I've managed to stop the cave in for now, but removing these rocks could cause it all to collapse again. We shall have to use caution, be ready for anything."

Dumbledore pulled his gaze away from the roof of the tunnel, and turned his full attention towards the debris in front of him. With an intricate flourish of his wand, the rocks began to move from the ground, forming columns that supported the fragile ceiling and carving a narrow path through the rubble.

Occasionally, a small tremor shuddered across the walls, and Ron and Hermione would look up nervously, only to be showered by a fresh blanket of dust.

"Sir?" asked Ron after a short while "Do you know who was chasing Harry down here?"

"Yes, I know them." Said Dumbledore simply

"Who… who are they, sir?"

"They are a couple of very desperate men who operate on the misguided glories of past purpose. They are brothers, from a family of specialists in obtaining the rare and unobtainable.' Dumbledore explained "However, until now, I never saw reason to ask for their services. I preferred to collect the items I sought myself."

"You were a collector then?" Hermione asked

"Oh yes. Before Athos expelled everyone from the Guild."

"Expelled _everyone_?"

Dumbledore sighed

"It was not long after his wife died." Dumbledore began as they continued through the rising debris "Emily was the daughter of the previous Guild Master, and Athos was a very passionate collector in his youth. I believe that they were very happy together until one very tragic evening when Emily was killed by an unknown intruder. Nothing was stolen, except perhaps Athos' passion and his love of life. For a while Athos was the only suspect to his wife's murder, but there simply was not enough evidence and without any discernible motive he was found to be innocent. To this day the murder remains unsolved. Soon after Athos began to expel the members of the guild one by one, claiming we had all lost sight of the true reason for collecting."

"Do you think he murdered his wife?"

"No, I do not." Dumbledore said gravely, "But that does not mean to say I know who did either."

"So, there's no such thing as the Collectors anymore?" Hermione asked

"If there is anything left, then I believe Athos and his daughter are it."

A sudden indistinguishable yell filtered above the noise of the rising rocks and Hermione grasped at Ron's sleeve unconsciously.

"Wands at the ready" Dumbledore warned "I believe we are almost through."


	17. Caved In

Harry grew tired of waiting for his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness. His broken glasses felt even more useless on his face and he lifted them slightly to pinch the skin at the top of his nose.

Merely to give himself something to do, Harry stood up. But as he moved away from Bella, who had done nothing over the last few minutes other than rock incessantly forward and back, she called out hysterically.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, The Bahamas maybe." Harry answered sarcastically

"Don't leave me!"

"I couldn't if I wanted to." Harry bit back "I just... I just need to think."

He took a few tentative steps forward until the weight of the darkness, and the uncertainty of what was lying beyond made him stop. He felt trapped again in a way he had never felt before.

Then he heard a noise coming from the rubble ahead of him.

"Harry?"

"Shhh!" He whispered urgently, training his already strained ears in the direction of the new sound

"What..."

"SHHH! That's not me! Just stay still and don't make a sound!"

Harry stepped back again as the shifting sound of tumbling rock continued. He started to feel dust thicken in the air and he covered his mouth and nose as best he could with his hand as he fought the cough that threatened to betray his position. His only defence in the darkness was silence, it could make him invisible. However with no where to run it would still be a matter of time until they were found, so he bent down and reached for the biggest rock he could find before straightening up as quietly as he could.

A grunt barely a few meters in front of him announced the arrival of a stranger in their small cave. Harry jumped as Bella grabbed him suddenly by the legs. She was trembling uncontrollably and she let out a whimper as she buried her head in his knees.

Unsure if the intruder had heard them, Harry felt the rock in his hand again and listened as the sound of slow, laboured footsteps echoed around the cave, each sounding closer than the last. As he prepared for the fight he felt only slightly emboldened by the realisation that the stranger did not appear to have a wand, otherwise they would surely have tried to use it by now.

As the wheezing gasps and heavy footsteps drew closer still, Harry began to notice a new sound coming from deep within the rubble that sounded as though the cave in was starting again.

The stranger seemed to notice it too, and he let out an odd guttural sound as he quickened his already onerous pace.

They were running out of time.

As Harry tried to steady his nerves, another shock jolted him as Bella grabbed him by the elbow of his injured arm and he let out a small involuntary yelp at the sudden pain.

He realised too late his mistake as something large swept dangerously close across his midriff and Bella let out a terrified yelp as it brushed the top of her head.

On instinct Harry lashed out as hard as he could with his rock and he felt it collide with wet, sticky flesh. There was a garbled scream of pain and Harry pulled Bella to her feet with all his strength, ignoring the pain in his arm as he wrenched her along the edge of the cave wall.

All the while the rumbling sound had been growing steadily louder, and at that moment there was a sudden final crash as the remaining rock collapsed and Harry covered his head against the expected deluge.

But the crushing blows never came, instead a voice rang out clear and commanding as the cave was filled with a sudden blinding light.

"STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Relief at hearing Professor Dumbledore's voice at last threatened the buoyancy that Harry's fear had given him. Harry leant against the wall and blinked franticly against the light.

Another softer glow emerged from a different wand behind Dumbledore. Although his vision remained impeded by his broken glasses, he still managed to see through the undamaged parts of his lenses and eventually Dumbledore's features came into focus. Harry had only seen the expression Dumbledore wore now on the night Cedric Diggory had been killed, this time though Dumbledore's rage was directed at a large mound a few feet away from Harry and Bella. At first, Harry thought it was just a rock, until he realised it was moving. The shape belonged to the man who had followed them here; Harry now recognised the sound of laboured breathing. The man seemed to be struggling to support his own weight, one large blood soaked hand was raised against the light of Dumbledore's wand and the other seemed lost beneath a long overcoat as it clutched at some unseen but clearly debilitating wound.

The stranger finally turned away from the light and with a painful shift of his feet he looked towards Harry, fixing him with an icy stare. The man didn't speak, and for the first time Harry could see why. As the man struggled to breathe his mouth hung open and Harry could see that the stranger did not have a tongue.

With a huge effort, the man took one laborious step towards Harry who raised his rock instinctively.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dumbledore's voice rang out again "There is nothing more you can do, however you appear to be in a great deal of pain. Let me help you."

The stranger blinked, but did not try to move forward again. Defiant to the last, he continued to stare at Harry with a hungry expression.

Harry stood firm with his rock at the ready and held the man's gaze. For a moment it felt as though the tension had rooted everyone to the spot and no-one moved. Then, with a sudden staggering lurch, the stranger fell forward. At first Harry thought he was about to charge and he readied his rock, but it became evident that the man was succumbing to his injuries and as he crumpled he never stopped staring at Harry, until the fall knocked the last rattling breath from his lungs and the stare became hollow and blank.

Dumbledore lowered his wand

"He is no longer a danger, Harry. Are you alright?" He said softly

Harry nodded.

"Professor, he's hurt…" Hermione's voice cut through the room.

"I'm fine Hermione!"

Dumbledore glanced at the body on the floor, his expression impossible to read, then he turned towards Harry and Bella

"It's time we got you both out of this tunnel, I fear it may not hold much longer."

With two large strides he crossed the gap between them and surveyed Harry carefully. "You really ought to take better care of your spectacles, Harry."

Harry managed a weak smile as he removed his broken glasses

"Can you…?"

"I think it's the very least I could do! There you are! Now, tell me how they feel."

Harry hadn't seen the spell that repaired his glasses, but when he put them on again he was more than happy with the results. He got the impression however that Dumbledore was asking about more than just the quality of his repairs, and Harry, though tired, wasn't about to let any weakness show now.

"They're fine." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster "Just like new. Thanks."

Dumbledore nodded. Then he reached a hand out towards Bella, whom Harry had almost forgotten about as she huddled beside him, looking as though she had just been caught red-handed. Dumbledore smiled at her pleasantly.

"It's alright Miss Baronte." He said, gently "I'm going to take you back to your father."

Bella glanced nervously at the hand, then back at Harry.

"It's alright Bella" Harry said wearily "I'm going with him too."

Not entirely reassured, Bella took Dumbledore's hand and was pulled tenderly to her to her feet. Dumbledore then placed her hand in the crook of his arm and led Bella away from Harry as delicately as possible and headed out of the cave.

Ron and Hermione approached Harry gingerly as they took in his ripped jeans and blood stained t-shirt. Hermione had her own wand lit and raised it above their heads

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked

Harry flexed his shoulder and flinched

"I'll be fine, let's just get out of here." Harry said, pushing away from the wall and following after Dumbledore and Bella. They walked in near silence, safe in Dumbledore's presence until the light from the entrance greeted them and Hermione extinguished her wand.

With his freedom in sight, Harry was too weary, and too relieved to register the growing pain in his scar. He rubbed his head absently and ignored the creeping dread in the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore was here. He was safe. What else could possibly go wrong now?


	18. The Broken House

was left of Bella Baronte's bedroom lay in ruins. Its chaotic eccentricities, mostly burnt, broken or torn, fluttered sporadically in the brief gusts of wind that blew in through the hole in the outside wall where the window used to be. Snatches of angry voices piggy backed the breeze which stirred up small clouds of brick dust from another crater on the adjacent wall which until recently had sheltered the entrance to a deep underground tunnel beyond.

Outside the room, in the deceptive calm that followed any disaster area, a lonely figure stalked closer, placing his feet carefully and deliberately through the shattered house. The man was sweating profusely. His heavy overcoat unnecessary against the mild warmth of the day, but essential for his survival none the less, was smeared with dust and flecks of blood.

Every other step he winced, but the pain did not deter him. The thought of what he was preparing to do fuelled him through his discomfort. Retribution was all he had left and he would have it by any means.

When the man finally reached the remains of the doorway he stopped and listened. Between his ragged breaths he heard them; a party of four… no, five distinct footsteps moving toward the room, but none of these footsteps belonged to his brother. One thing he'd learnt from spending most of his adult life drinking polyjuice potion, was that the rhythm of an individual's footsteps remained as distinctive to any individual as fingerprints, and often revealed the true identity of the man beneath the facade. His twin, his shadow, truly was dead then, but he would be avenged soon.

But as the footsteps neared the screaming started and the man smiled. It was almost time.

For now though the man stood, poised like a snake ready to strike, waiting for his moment.

.***.

Harry paid the prickling in his scar little attention, choosing instead to focus on the promised end to his ordeal, even if that end meant returning to the Dursleys'. However the closer he got to the entrance the more he felt fearful of it, as though there was some glaringly obvious threat that they had all forgotten about and as the seconds passed his anxiety grew. Harry couldn't quite place it, or rationalise it, but something didn't feel right.

Dumbledore continued to walk steadily with Bella clinging nervously to his arm. Every so often she would glance back towards Harry, who would roll his eyes and nod in encouragement. As they neared her bedroom, Bella caught sight of the damage and she stopped abruptly. Dumbledore placed a slender hand on hers and squeezed in gentle encouragement until she began to move forward tentatively. Once she had taken her first steps into the room, Bella stopped again, this time she looked around feverishly. Dumbledore dropped her arm, his wand appearing instantly in his hand.

Harry hurried forward with Ron and Hermione at either side, but as they crossed the threshold into the room Harry's scar seared violently. He didn't feel the pain in his knees as they crashed to the floor, instead, Harry found himself in a different place. He was staring at the body of an old man who writhed and screamed in agony on a broken lawn at Harry's feet. The satisfaction Harry felt was delicious and he grinned as the curse flowed from his wand sending waves of unendurable pain flowing forward. Then, just as suddenly, the glee left him and the scene changed again. A pair of brilliant blue eyes were staring at him over a pair of half-moon spectacles, and Harry's old aches returned

"Can you hear me, Harry?"

The screams that had sounded so close a moment ago could still be heard, but now they came from somewhere outside the room. Harry brought a sweaty hand to his face and pushed his glasses up his nose with a shaky hand. He managed a tiny nod before the nausea rose inside him and he bent forward, fighting the urge to be sick.

Dumbledore reached into his robes

"You'll need this, Harry"

Harry's heart lifted at the sight of his own wand and his head cleared a little. It felt like he was being reunited with a missing part of himself.

"Thanks!" Harry managed, trying to inject some confidence in his shaking voice.

Dumbledore smiled briefly, then he turned his attention to Bella who was crying out behind him as she struggled desperately against the combined efforts of Ron and Hermione who had been tasked in stopping her from scrambling towards the outside wall.

"Isabelle, you mustn't go that way." Dumbledore said firmly

"But my father! That's my father!"

She continued to pull away.

"I shall find your father Isabelle, but you must remain here with Harry. Do you understand?"

Bella stopped her struggling as Dumbledore placed a strong hand on her arm. She looked back at him with tear filled eyes

"Please! Please help my father!"

Dumbledore nodded as the screams renewed outside. After a brief nod towards Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore spun on the spot and disappeared with a small pop.

His disaperation was followed almost immediately by a silver streak of light which shot across the sky outside the window and Harry's scar seared again, this time the emotion that came with it was tinged with fear and frustration.

"You alright mate?"

Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. Feeling his strength returning gradually he tried to stand. Harry was grateful for the support offered by his best friend, and when he was on his feet again he looked towards Bella and Hermione.

"Oh Harry! My father…"

"…will be fine Bella, trust me. Dumbledore will take care of it, alright?"

Bella's eyes filled with fresh tears but she nodded

Harry sighed, looking down at his wand

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ron

Harry shrugged, then winced again as his shoulder protested. He rubbed it idly

"We do what Dumbledore asked us to do. We stay here."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Bella threw herself on Harry again and sobbed into his shoulder, the same shoulder he'd just been rubbing

"Ow! Bella that hurts!"

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" She wailed, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking beseechingly into his face "This is all my fault! If I hadn't told Father I was going to leave, if I hadn't told him about that promise… well it wasn't really a proper promise at all, I mean, no one else heard it but me… but that doesn't make it any less true, does it? A promise is a promise after all…"

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

She sobbed as she turned her gaze towards the floor

"It was me, Harry, I brought you here, I told those people to go and get you" She looked back up at him, tears freely falling down her face "But I did it to protect you! Hogwarts didn't protect you, the Ministry didn't protect you, and I made a promise to myself you'd be safe, Harry. I made a promise!"

Harry felt sick. He wanted nothing more than to throw her out the window and let what was down there deal with her.

Bella gulped as she continued

"Daddy showed me a book, the book that gets you whatever you want. When I was a little girl he always used to say that if you really wanted something then you can use the book to bring it back here where it would be safe. This house is the safest place in the world, Daddy always said it was…"

"So all this time your father was… It was you who…" Fearful of what he might do if he lost his temper, Harry took a deep breath and looked away from her, but the only other thing he could look at besides the stunned faces of his friends, was the remains of her home, her sanctuary, and the image of her father screaming in the grass outside.

His anger softened

"Well, this place certainly isn't safe anymore." Harry said.

Bella buried her face back into Harry's shoulder again and he winced before looking at Ron and Hermione "Did you find anyone else in the tunnel?"

"No, just you two and that… that man." Hermione said frowning "But then… Ron, didn't Dumbledore say that there were two of them?"

"Yeah but I don't think the other one's coming back." Said Ron looking grim "See that hole where the window used to be? That was him. Something blasted him right out of the tunnel."

Harry scanned the room and rolled his wand in his hand, he could almost feel its frustration, they'd been apart too long, and if Dumbledore was dealing with the threat outside, there must be something else they were expected to defend against inside.

Something caught his eye near the doorway, a large and unusually smooth shape amidst the rugged timber and concrete ruins in the corridor. Then it moved with startling speed into the room towards them.

"I don't think it blasted him far enough! Bella, let go!"

Harry caught a glimpse of a wand raised towards them while his own became hindered by the combined effort of Bella's panicked grip which had tightened since he shouted his alarm and his injured arm which dulled the strength he needed to break free. Hermione spun round and Ron saw the fear and recognition on both Harry and Hermione's faces. He grabbed the latter in an attempt to shield her from any attack just as the stranger aimed his first spell in their direction. Ron was suddenly frozen solid with Hermione clamped in his petrified arms.

"Ron!" Hermione struggled but she couldn't break free, her wand was stuck between them both.

Bella screamed and in her panic Harry was pushed backwards. With no arms to steady himself Harry fell and landed painfully on several broken rocks and bits of plaster. His head smacked against the wall causing little white stars to dance in his eyes. Despite the fall Bella refused to loosen her grip and Harry's wand was knocked from his hand, resting just a few inches from his reach.

The dark figure walked towards them casually and loomed over Harry and Bella

He surveyed them nonchalantly as Harry struggled, then the man grinned and pointed his wand at them both. With his other hand he gestured at Bella then he twirled his finger and pointed at himself.

Harry had a sudden thought that this man, like the other man from the tunnel, was also unable to speak.

He decided to test his theory

"I'm sorry," he said, feigning confusion at the gesture "but I don't understand what you mean."

The man dropped his grin and made the gesture again with more force, jabbing his finger at Bella and then back at his own barrel like chest

When Harry continued to shake his head the man pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione in a gesture that was only too clear

"All right, all right!" said Harry, his mind racing and his hand scrambling desperately for his wand.

He looked at Bella with her face still buried into his chest, and gripped the top of her arm with his free hand

"Bella, who is he? Is he one of the people you sent to get me?"

She didn't move, and Harry felt a stab of annoyance

"Bella look at him, is he one of the men from the book?"

Bella shook her head without showing her face. She trembled as she clung tighter to him.

Suddenly the man lunged for Bella, grabbing her aggressively by the back of her dress and yanking her off the ground with brutal ease

Bella screamed, but the movement knocked Harry's wand causing it to roll towards his outstretched hand as though summoned by his sudden greater need and his instincts kicked in as he grasped it

"_STUPIFY_!"

Harry roared the spell at the man who was lifted off his feet and thrown clear of the room and out into the hallway. Mid-flight he'd dropped Bella who fell to the floor clutching at her hair and the fresh tear on her dress where it had been ripped away at the shoulder. She cried hysterically as Harry jumped to his feet as quickly as his injuries allowed. He kept his wand trained on the doorway

"Bella come here!" He ordered, scared that the man would return and curse her before he would be able to deflect it. But Bella either couldn't or wouldn't move. She continued to bawl like a scolded child in the middle of the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Harry, help us! Try _Finite Incantatum_, or just…"

"I know the spell Hermione…" Harry interrupted, and with one eye on the door he waved his wand in her direction muttering "Finite"

Ron let out a huge sigh as he finally released Hermione who pulled her wand free with an unnecessarily hard yank.

"Ron that was the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Ron looked hurt

"But Hermione, I just…"

"You're a wizard Ron! Why didn't you curse him?"

"I just… there wasn't enough time and I thought… oh forget it!"

Ron turned angrily on the spot and pointed his wand towards the doorway like Harry so that his back was towards Hermione.

"You two just… keep an eye on that doorway, okay?" Harry said irritably "I'm going to have a look."

He edged towards the door slowly as Hermione took up a strategic position on the opposite side of the room to Ron and pointed her wand as ordered

"Harry, you sure that that's a good idea mate?" said Ron, choosing to ignore Hermione's choice of location, although the tips of his ears began to turn a deep shade of red

"Just cover me, okay? I'll be fine."

With Dumbledore pre-occupied outside and a man almost identical to the last stranger, save his lack of mortal injuries and clear use of a wand, Harry was fast realising that they were on their own. They had to make a stand here. Despite the unnerving quiet outside Harry focused on the task at hand. There was much more than just his freedom at stake now.


	19. Unspoken Words

Harry saw no sign of the stranger from what he could see of the hall through the blasted remains of the doorway, but then he'd only gotten as far as the middle of the room to where Bella was crouched, sobbing uncontrollably with her face hidden behind her knees.

"Bella? BELLA!" Harry shook Bella roughly by the shoulders until she slowly, she lifted her puffy eyed and tear stained face up at him.

"Bella, get up, you can't stay there! You have to move!"

Bella didn't move, instead she flinched at his shouts and hid her face behind her hands

Exasperated, Harry attempted to pull her upright as best he could. It was like trying to manoeuvre a heavy shop mannequin, only this one came with realistic human baby sound effects. All the while Harry struggled, the floor boards beneath his feet heaved and groaned.

Harry hadn't gotten far, when Hermione whispered suddenly

"I can hear something moving outside!"

Harry dropped Bella, who slumped to her knees and buried her face in her hands again.

Harry could hear it too; the sound of shifting rubble was unmistakable, but he knew he was terribly exposed where her was and he couldn't leave Bella in such a vulnerable position.

All three of them flexed their wands.

"You're not getting in here without a fight!" Ron shouted suddenly. "Give up now before the Aurors get here!"

_Aurors? _Harry mouthed at Ron who shrugged and raised his eyebrows before returning his attention to the doorway and avoiding Hermione's dubious gaze.

For all it was optimistic bravado intended to deter the stranger from entering, it resulted in the exact opposite effect. A spell shot without warning through the broken doorway and hit Hermione in the stomach before she was able to react. With a small gasp she doubled over and fell, unmoving on the floor. Ron bellowed her name but was similarly struck by another spell from the stranger's wand as its owner burst into the room barrelling at full sprint towards Harry and Bella.

"_EXPELIARMUS_!" Harry shouted instinctively

A second later the stranger rammed into him, wandless or not Harry couldn't tell, and they tumbled over the foetal Bella who squealed. As the two hit the floor the broken boards buckled and with a crash of splintering wood the floor finally gave way. Harry twisted desperately, fearful that he'd be crushed under the strangers' enormous weight. He landed in a heap on something soft and surprisingly springy. Harry had just landed in an old armchair, but the man's bulking momentum carried him right over the back of it.

Harry was still shielding himself against the tumbling debris a large hand grasped the old chair and yanked it backwards. Harry jumped out instinctively and landed ungracefully on a picture frame lying on the floor which cracked under his trainers.

By the time Harry looked up there was a cloud of dust blanketing the room which bounced up from the floor as it poured from the crumbling ceiling. For a few moments Harry was almost completely blinded by it, but he could still hear the sounds of the stranger as he grunted and growled from somewhere in front of him. Then, as Harry strained his stinging eyes towards the sound, a pair of shoulders rose out of the settling dust like a mountain through clouds.

The stranger didn't seem interested in Harry, instead his attention was fixed on a pair of legs that were scuffling desperately against the sloping floorboards on the edges of the hole in the ceiling. Bella had not fallen through completely and she was struggling to get herself clear as more of the ceiling threatened to collapse around her.

The stranger lunged for her, only just missing her flailing ankles and catching a face full of debris instead.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled, but the stranger ignored him.

Harry shook his wand arm and pointed it forwards.

"_STUPIFY_!" he shouted, but he was forced to duck quickly as the spell ricocheted off the back of the man's large coat and rebounded in Harry's direction. Harry felt it brush past his hair as it sailed over his head.

The stranger carried on reaching for Bella as though nothing had happened, and Bella continued to scramble desperately away, squealing and kicking her legs wildly, always just centimetres away from the strangers grasp.

Harry tried the spell again, this time prepared for the rebound but hoping none the less that the spell would stay true. Just as before the curse ricocheted harmlessly away. Undeterred he aimed for the mans' head and the spell hit, however Harry might as well have thrown a pea for all the harm it caused.

The stranger was becoming more and more frustrated by his lack of progress, and he grunted angrily before smashing his fists hard against the cracked floorboards. The force caused the ceiling to collapse even more and Bella slid backwards.

Harry had a sudden idea

"_WINGARDRIUM LEVIOSA_!" he yelled pointing his wand at Bella who began to float otherworldly up and away from the strangers reach.

Bella struggled against the spell, clearly unaware that it was taking her away from the danger, and Harry was concentrating so much that he didn't notice when the stranger turned his attention towards him. Harry realised too late and had time to give one last flick of his wrist which threw Bella clear of the hole when the stranger was upon him.

A huge hand wrapped around Harry's throat and another gripped the wrist of his wand hand, pointing it away from them.

Harry tried frantically with his free hand to loosen the strangers' grip on his neck. White spots began to appear in his vision as he struggled to breathe, then he felt his feet lift off the ground.

In desperation he kicked his legs up hard. The stranger smiled cruelly at the first attempt until a lucky kick struck his ribs somewhere beneath his coat. The stranger dropped Harry's wand arm and reached reflexively towards a growing patch of deep red on his side.

Harry wasted no time. He pointed his wand at the man and thought hard about the spell he needed. Red light blasted from his wand and hit the stranger in the chest before rebounding onto Harry. It wasn't quite what his oxygen starved brain had hoped for, but the resulting impact sent Harry flying backwards and out of the strangers grasp. Harry hit the wall behind him and slid down onto unsteady feet. As the air rushed back into his lungs and his vision returned he saw the hulking form of the stranger coming towards him again.

"_LOCOMOTOR CHAIR_!" Harry choked

The old armchair that had earlier cushioned Harry's fall lifted into the air and on Harry's command it flew towards the stranger, knocking the man sideways and sending him sprawling into a pile of rubble and broken bricks.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath as the chair rolled off the stranger with a thud. Clearly very badly injured the man struggled to get to his feet. When he looked up at Harry he had the exact same look in his eyes as the man from the tunnel, the same defiance that Harry knew would last right up to the point of victory or death.

Harry cast the spell again, this time on an old lamp shade rose obediently into the air between them.

"I can do this all day!" Harry panted, already compiling a list of similar projectiles from the broken furniture.

The stranger stopped, glanced at the lamp and then scowled back at Harry.

Then the stranger shook his head and with a gurgling yell that raised the hairs on Harry's neck, he charged again.

The stranger managed to knock the lamp away but he didn't see the table coming. It hit the man's head with a sickening crunch and he fell back on his side. This time he did not get up.

Harry already had his next projectile ready and the large chunk of rubble from the ceiling floated beside him. Harry watched the shape of the man on the ground, his ashen face framed by a steady trickle of blood from the oozing gash in his head.

Something inside Harry froze. As his adrenaline ebbed, he couldn't help but feel horrified at the possibility that the man was dead. But when Harry noticed that the man was still breathing, Harry did not feel the relief he might have expected.

Harry eyed the man warily until the sounds of movement from upstairs pulled him from his thoughts. He released his floating projectile and carefully moved across the room towards the hole in the ceiling.

...

Ron opened his heavy eyelids and frowned as he stared at a vaguely familiar looking woman as she rose slowly in the air in front of him. The woman squealed, and then was thrown across the room where she scurried into the far corner. As the woman cried, Ron caught sight of another girl staring back at him and a name drifted into his treacle like brain. Hermione... Ron's confused mind suddenly began to fill with disjointed images and memories. Hermione was already getting to her feet gingerly as Ron, who had been lying on his side, sat up and shook his head.

"Ron? Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I think so…" He said, his memories still returning "What happened? Where are we?"

"Ron, try to remember, where's Harry?"

Like the final piece in the jigsaw, Ron's memory finally pieced itself together.

"Harry! He was over there…" Ron pointed towards the middle of the floor, where there was now a huge hole in the floorboards. Crashes and brief shouts could be heard from below and given the terrified look on Bella's face as she cowered as far from the hole as possible, it was not hard for Ron and Hermione to figure out what had happened.

Ron reached for his wand and hurried with Hermione just as the crashes from below stopped

"HARRY!"

When they looked down into the living room they saw Harry climbing over the debris to reach them. Tufts of jet black hair poked through a fresh coating of dust, and as he moved into the sunlit area of the living room, Hermione could see that his movements were stiff and delicate.

"Harry! Are you alright? Is the other man down there with you?"

Harry managed a brief smile and nodded, pointing vaguely to a spot just out of view behind him

"He's over there. It's alright for now though, I had to knock him out with a table."

Ron looked at his best friend in awe and then tried to lean further into the hole to get a glipse of their conquered foe, until an ominous crack from the floorboards stopped him.

Hermione stood back and appraised the scene critically

"Well, I've seen the state of the stairs in the passage so I don't think we can get to you safely if we go that way" She said vaguely to the group

"You can't get in here through the door anyway, when that fell down it blocked it completely." Harry gestured at the ceiling

Hermione frowned

"I suppose I could try and make a rudimentary staircase through this hole? What do you think Ron?"

"Um... yeah, I guess that could work." He said, having no idea where to even start but assuming Hermione would deal with the technicalities.

Hermione seemed to sense his lack of enthusiasm and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay then, I'll do that while YOU convince Bella that it's safe to come down."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but saw no argument out of it.

"Fine." he said grudgingly.

Within a few short minutes, Hermione had constructed her staircase out of some of the larger bits of plaster and furniture from both rooms while Harry kept an eye on the unconcious stranger and Ron coaxed the still distraught Bella out of the corner.

If Harry hadn't been so tired, he would have laughed when he saw a red faced Ron half carrying, half dragging Bella as she cried into his arm and refused to look around at the carnage around her. She barely looked where she was being forced to step and more than once Ron had to manoeuvre her around gaps in the improvised staircase or steer her clumsily around larger pieces of broken furniture. Instead, Harry rubbed his forehead, more out of habit than anything, but the movement made him realise that at some point during his fight with the stranger his scar had stopped burning. He was about to suggest that despite their orders to remain in the house, that they instead look for Dumbledore outside. But there was no need. Before he was able to voice his thoughts the man himself appeared at the crack in the wall that served as the only way into the living room, so long as you didn't mind stepping over the meter wide chasm that created it. Albus Dumbledore swept the room with a steely gaze which rested briefly on the unconscious figure in the corner.

"I trust he was not too much of a handful for you all?"

At Dumbledore's proud smile Harry began to feel himself relax considerably and he laughed. His adrenaline spent, he felt his legs begin to give way and he sat on what was left of and old rocking chair, hoping to disguise his severe fatigue as general weariness.

Bella raised her head from Ron's arm and darted suddenly towards Dumbledore, ringing her hands frantically

"Professor Dumbledore sir, is... I'm sorry but, is my father... where is my father?"

Dumbledore looked at Bella with his piercing gaze and then smiled warmly

"He is waiting for you outside, you've nothing to fear." He said softly "In actual fact he has a proposition for you, a choice he has found almost impossible to give you in a long time but he believes, as I do, that you are both ready for it. He will need all your help now. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded, tears welling in her already swollen eyes, and she ran through the crack in the wall and out of sight.

"Oh, right, well... don't thank us for saving your life or anything!" Ron shouted after her

Harry sniggered and thought that although he would certainly have preferred an apology he was just grateful that this was finally over.

"Sir, what shall we do about him?" Harry gestured towards the unconscious stranger behind him

"Oh, I am sure that when the Aurors get here they will have some very interesting questions for him. He is no longer your concern"

"But how did he even get in the house?" Ron thought aloud "You said that no one could get in so long as Mr Baronte didn't want them to come in... Besides us anyway."

"That is an excellent question Mr Weasley!" Said Dumbledore "Alas, the charm only works on those who are not invited, Bellatrix on her own was not able to gain entry, however in the company of those invited before; our friend over there and his brother, they were able to bypass the barriers."

After speaking Dumbledore frowned and tapped his long fingers against his bottom lip

"Hmmm." He said, "I daresay you are all looking a little worse for wear which is, of course, understandable given your ordeal however, Mrs Weasley may never forgive me if i send you home in such a state. Let me see..."

Dumbledore swept his wand over their heads and ended his flourish with a little flick over each of their heads. Immediately the dust that had clung to them leapt off them in a mass cloud and then fell to the floor in three small heaps, Harry's of course being the larger of the three. At the same time the tears in their clothing began to magically repair themselves and in a few short moments Hermione and Ron looked the same as they did before they left the house, save a few bruises and scratches. Harry's clothes took the longest to repair, and although they looked clean now, they didn't hide the weariness in his face or the large bleeding wound on his arm and shoulder. He did however feel a little better and he supposed it was something to do with the charm Dumbledore had just used.

Dumbledore smiled at his work

"There now! Much better! Harry, I'm sorry but I shall leave the medical attention you deserve to more capable hands. Molly will no doubt see to you when you arrive at the Burrow! That is if Remus can't get to you first! Now then. Home!"

Dumbledore quickly scanned the room

"... Ah! Yes, that will do nicely! Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to hand me that door handle over in that pile of rubble behind you? Very good, thank you Miss Granger. Now then, if you would all please place your hands on this doorhandle, it will take you back to the burrow where Molly will be expecting you all."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Asked Harry

"Alas, my attention is required elsewhere, for now at least." He added "I promise I shall return to see you at the earliest oportunity."

A little disapointed, Harry said nothing and instead placed his hand on the door knob next to Ron and Hermiones. Suddenly the room spun out of view. Harry closed his eyes against the unpleasant sensation until he felt his feet hit solid ground. They stubled into one another, and as Harry opened his eyes he felt his heart jump at the sight of The Burrow glowing in the mid afternoon sun before him. The three friends looked at each other began to laugh, the sound brought the ocupants out of the house and Harry was soon bustled inside. All his aches and pains where almost forgotten in the furore, and the promise of food from the delicous smelling kitchen brought more smiles and laughter. Both Molly and Remus handled his wounds, and within a few whirlwind hours he was feeling more like himself again. He'd reapeated his account of the last few days over and over as more members of the Weasly family and the Order joined in their celebration. After a while though Harry began to feel his fatigue grow again, and on catching his failed attempt at stiffling his third yawn in as many minutes, Mrs Weasly reluctantly pulled out a port key, which turned out to be the Dursley's spare front door key, left for him by Dumbledore for him to use when it was time to return to Privett Drive.

After saying his goodbyes Harry finally took the key and when he arrived with a jolt right outside the front gate of number 4 Privett Drive he sighed. In the corner of his eye he noticed a very subdued Mrs Figg standing under a lamppost half way down the street with her shopping bags around her feet.

Harry waved briefly at her and walked quickly up the garden path towards the front door.

"It's only me." Harry announced half-heartedly as he entered his aunt and uncles house and locked the door behind him. Above the noise of the TV he heard the familiar grunt of acknowledgement, then:

"Where've you been? This isn't a hotel, boy!"

Though clearly irritated at Harry's impromptu return, Uncle Vernon did little to enforce the point other than glower at his nephew as Harry made his way past the living room door on his way up the stairs.

"I'm fine by the way, no fatal injuries or anything." Harry retorted cynically.

Hedwig at least appeared pleased to see him as he entered his untidy bedroom. She nibbled affectionately on his finger as he greeted her before soaring into the night to hunt. Then with a sigh he began to clear away some of the more disgusting symptoms of prolonged Owl habitation before preparing for bed, completely unaware that the best news he was about to receive all summer was at that very moment winging its way towards him from the pen of Albus Dumbledore himself.

The End.


End file.
